The Slave
by Varan-wolf-hanyou
Summary: Rated mostly for language no lemon. Four misfit witches from our time stumble into a time period where demons rule over humans. An ancient prophesy begins to unfold. Will these girls be strong enough to save the world? Pairings IKa, MS, SR, KA
1. chapter 1

Varan: Hi everyone! Varan here along with Shippo and Kurama!   
  
Kurama: Hello   
  
Shippo:Hi   
  
Varan: I love them so much that I had to have them with me ^_-   
  
Shippo: We might have special guests later on just for fun too *grins mischeviously*  
  
Varan: And now for the disclaimer. I don't own anyone from Inuyasha or Kurama. I'm just borrowing them. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
Kurama and Shippo: Review!  
  
A girl sat huddled in a corner of a dark, damp cell trying to keep warm. She wondered how something like this could have happened. How had she been stupid enough to get separated from her friends and end up a captive of some unknown person? She sighed remembering what had happened before she had woken in the cell. Her, Sango, Rin, and Ayame had been skipping classes as usual. They never went to their witchcraft lessons anymore. All of the teachers and other students would scorn them or just ignore them anyway. They were the only witches their age without familiars so they were considered weak in their powers. Instead they studied books in the library, learning any spell that caught their interest, or they would go exploring. Today they had decided to explore a strange cave out of bounds of the school. Somehow they had gotten split up. Kagome, lost and alone, ended up falling into a large hole in the cave. She saw a flash of blue light and felt a strange magical aura surround her before she blacked out. When she had awoken she was stuck in this cell and completely alone.  
  
Kagome wondered what she had done to deserve this in the first place. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have a familiar and wasn't a true witch. And what had happened to the others? Did they make it out? Were they stuck in a disgusting cell somewhere as well? She shivered and used a small heat spell to keep her warm. Fire was her specialty. Each of them had their own special talent. Hers was fire and light, Sango's was wind and weather, Ayame's was earth, mainly plants and animals, and Rin's was water and Ice. They also all specialized in healing. It had become an important thing for them to know after all of the secret adventures they'd been on. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She listened hard and heard voices as well. They seemed to be male. Were these her captors? What were they going to do with her? Kill her? Rape her? No. She wouldn't let them. If they tried to touch her like that she would flame off their balls. She had no sympathy for men like that. For now she decided she might as well keep her powers a secret as long as possible. That way they wouldn't be prepared if she decided to use them to attack. She took in a deep breath and prepared her self for whatever would be thrown at her. 


	2. chapter 2

*Varan is standing next to a chair with Hiei chained to it. Standing on the other side of the chair are Kurama and Shippo.*  
  
Varan: Hey everyone we're back! And for this chapter I enlisted the help of my good friend Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Bitch! Let me go! I have no interest in being in your damn story! *turns to Kurama* How could you let her do this?!  
  
Kurama: Oh stop whining. At least she didn't lock you in a closet this time.   
  
Varan: Hey I only did that because he was gonna kill Kuwabara. That's MY job!  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Any way didn't you have something to say to the readers?  
  
Varan: Oh yea! Sorry that the last chapter was so short. They'll get longer I swear. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters of either show. Although...*eyes Kurama*...I wish I did own a certain red haired fox boy.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Kurama you'd better watch out. She might try to lock you up too.  
  
Kurama: *shakes head* Nope she likes me too much.  
  
Shippo: Me too! She gave me chocolate!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: O-O Candy?! Uh oh...  
  
Varan: Ok then on with the fic! Shippo don't jump on Kurama like that! Jump on Hiei instead!  
  
Shippo: *Hyper from chocolate and bouncing all over the place* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru listened as the slave master told him of his latest find.   
  
"She was found unconscious in a cave wearing some very strange garb. She had no mark so we figured we could question her on the location of other wild humans." Sesshomaru listened carefully to what the slave master was saying. If this girl was a wild human he needed his information before he let the slave master break her. This one was especially tough on the Humans. He was a fire demon with no love whatsoever for his human charges. "Also they found this lying beside her, but no one is quite sure what it is." The slave master held up what looked like a large egg. It glowed with some kind of magical aura. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"We will ask about that as well then," he said in a monotone voice showing no emotion at all. They continued on in silence until they had reached the dungeon containing the human female's cell.  
  
Kagome looked up as the door opened. Two men entered, but right away she knew they were not ordinary men. They were demons. She could sense their demonic auras. She frowned. What did these demons want with her? She sat quietly waiting for one of them to speak. The smaller one spoke first.  
  
"I am Slave Master Hiei," he sneered menacingly in Japanese. "You will answer all of my and Lord Sesshomaru's questions. If you refuse to or lie to us you will be punished accordingly." Kagome bristled at his tone. Slave Master? Where the hell was she? Still she kept silent glaring defiantly at the two demons the whole time. "Where are the other wilds? Think carefully you filthy human, your pathetic life is at stake." Kagome blinked at him in confusion. Wilds? What the hell was he talking about? She finally spoke silently thanking the teachers at her school for teaching her something useful for once. If it wasn't for that language class everyone was required to take she would be in an even bigger pile of shit than she already was.   
  
"Look, I have no clue what the hell you're talking about. I have no clue where the hell I am or what the fuck is going on here," she growled. "All I know is that I'm stuck in some filthy God damned cell with two demons interrogating me about shit I don't even know about!" Hiei narrowed his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Don't lie to me you little piece of human filth," he snarled. "Unless you want me to use...more persuasive methods." He held out a ball of fire for her to see. She smirked at him.   
  
"Feh, is that supposed to scare me?," she scoffed. That won't do shit to me little man." Hiei had had enough. He threw the ball of fire at her. She grinned and caught it easily in one hand. She held it for a moment to prove that it didn't have any effect on her, then closed her fist and snuffed it out.  
  
"You little witch," he hissed angrily.   
  
"Yes?" She said innocently tilting her head in a quizzical manner. "You wanted something?" Hiei was about to lunge at her when Sesshomaru stopped him.  
  
"Don't," he said. "I haven't finished interrogating her." Hiei stopped reluctantly and Sesshomaru stepped forward. He took out the large egg and held it in front of her. "Do you recognize this girl?" He asked. Kagome stared at the thing in his hands in awe. She recognized it from one of the books she had read in the school library.   
  
"That's a dragon egg!," she whispered excitedly, temporarily forgetting her anger. "Where did you find it? There haven't been any dragon eggs found in practically five hundred years!" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about? These are quite common." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure maybe in the year 1503 or so, but not anymore," she said.  
  
"It is the year 1503," he informed her. "Didn't you know that?"  
  
"WHAT?, Kagome yelled. "You mean that I was not only captured by demons, but also transported through time? How the fuck did this happen? Oh that's just fucking great!" She continued to rant and curse. Sesshomaru ignored her and turned to Hiei.   
  
"I believe that is all the information we will get out of her," he said. Hiei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you want me to have her properly trained for you my lord?,", he asked, his eyes glinting dangerously. Sesshomaru shook his head.   
  
"No, I believe I will give her to my brother to tame. It will give him something to do." Hiei nodded somewhat disappointedly.   
  
"And the egg?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"Give that to him as well. Let him figure out what to do with it. I have more important matters to attend to." With that he swept gracefully out of the dungeon with Hiei on his heels. Kagome sat back in shock as the darkness surrounded her once again. How could this be? They year 1503? Five hundred years in the past? And she was going to be given to some demon as a slave? She rested her head on her arms as tears silently fell from her eyes. If what the that demon said was true then there was no way that Sango and the others could save her. But what if they had been sucked through too? She prayed that they were all ok and that someday she would be able to see them again.  
  
Varan: See? told ya it'd be longer!  
  
Hiei: Now will you let me go??  
  
Varan: In a minute   
  
Hiei: *glare* Bitch  
  
Varan: The pick of the liter!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey why didn't you put me in the story?  
  
Varan: Be patient you're gonna be in the next chapter  
  
Inuyasha: I'd better be  
  
Varan: Yeah yeah. Anyway do me a favor and REVIEW! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Shippo: *puppy eyes* REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE 


	3. chapter 3

Varan: WOW! Thanks for the reviews people!! ^-^ oh and anonymous..I know Hiei is all those things. I just also know that he hated humans for a long time and still kinda does, so I put him in there. And everyone I'll update as fast as I can!! Just keep reviewing!!! Ok now on with the fic!!  
  
Disclamer: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha or anything!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha made his way to the cell that held his new slave. He didn't care much for slaves, but Sesshomaru said that this girl had not yet been broken. He could have fun taming her. Also he had been told that she was a witch of some kind. It could prove very interesting to see her try to fight him. Then there was the dragon egg. They don't usually appear without reason and this one had been found near the girl, meaning she had something to do with it. As he got closer his sensitive ears heard a female voice singing softly. It was a song he had never heard before. He stopped for a moment to try to make out the words, but they were being sung in a language he didn't understand. (a/n: she's singing away from the sun by three doors down. it takes too much room to type out. and she's singing in english so he doesn't understand the words) He began walking again as the song ended realizing that the voice must beling to the slave girl. He couldn't understand the words, but the clear voice sounded thick with despair and loneliness. Was this supposed to be the same difiant human that Sesshomaru was talking about? He reached the dungeon door and walked inside. The voice had gone silent. He looked around. Sitting in the cell was a girl with black hair flowing down to her waist. She was wearing a strange outfit consisting of a shirt, a jacket of some kind, and a pair of strange black pants. As he walked closer she stood. At full height she was a head shorter than him. She glared up at him with clear rebellious brown eyes. Her spirit had most deffinately not been broken. He smirked down at her and she continued to glare up at him. He noticed the flash in her eyes. Yes, this one might be fun.  
  
Kagome looked up as yet another demon walked into the dungeon. She stood and looked him in the eye daring him to speak. He was different from the other two. He had the same silver hair and amber eyes that other demon had, so she guessed this was his brother. This demon had triangular dog ears perched on the top of his head and he did not have the same cool mask or sophistocated look that his brother did. He had the look of an arrogant street punk. He smirked at her, amber eyes glowing with amusement. She glared at him but kept silent waiting for him to speak. He continued to examine her for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"So you're the human girl my brother told me about." His voice, like his eyes, was filled with amusement and some curiosity.   
  
"And what exactly did he say?," she asked coldly. He smirked again arrogantly.   
  
"He said that you are mine now bitch.," he said leaning closer to the bars. "And there's nothing you can do about it." Her eyes flashed in anger and she began to gather her power.  
  
"Fat chance ass hole," she hissed. He grinned seeing what she was doing and shook his head slowly.   
  
"He also told me about your powers," he told her smugly. "I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you. It won't do any good against me." The look in his eyes warned her that he was not kidding in the least. She took a deep breath and let the power go. She knew she wasn't strong enough to handle him. She wasn't even a real witch after all. She would just end up getting herself killed.Inuyasha smirked as he felt her release her power. "Smart move bitch."   
  
"Look ass hole my name is Kagome not bitch. You should remember that. Or is it too much for your puny brain to handle?," she sneered. His eyes flashed and in one quick movement he had opened the cell door to run in and grab her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled to get out of his grip but his demonic strength was too much for her.   
  
"I can call you whatever I want bitch," he said quietly in her ear. She shivered feeling his hot breath on her skin. "You're mine now and I can do what ever I want with you." He tilted his head down finding the juncture where her shoulder and neck met pushing her head to the side so that he could get a clear view. She froze at the contact.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?," she demanded.   
  
"I need to mark you as my slave so that other demons know who you belong to," he replied.   
  
"What do you mean mar-?" She stopped talking as he bit down onto her shoulder. There was a sharp pain then nothing as the wound healed and scared. Satisfied he released her. She whirled around to face him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?," she demanded. He merely smirked at her.  
  
"That mark binds you to me as a slave," he told her. "You are mine for the rest of your life." She lifted her hand to rub the new mark. She could feel the power in it that bound her to him. He was telling the truth. She could never escape him. If she tried to run he would follow with the help of the mark. Any hope she had of going home shattered in that instant. She felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes, but did not allow them to fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She sighed shoulders slumping in defeat. She looked at him warily.  
  
"Just because I'm bound to you doesn't mean I won't fight you," she warned. He chuckled softly.   
  
"I see you understand the situation then," he replied. He turned and walked out of the cell. "Well come on then," he called over his shoulder. "Unless you want to stay in this damn cell of course." She couldn't think of any better idea and most definately did not want to stay in the cell, so she followed behind him. Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"Hey, no one ever told me your name," she said. He turned his head to look back at her. His amber eyes regarded her for a moment before answering her.   
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
Varan: Yeah! another chapter done! I know there's alot of OOC ness, but oh well!   
  
Shippo: Varan, am I gonna be in it too? *looks up cutely*  
  
Varan: Of course Shippo! *picks up Shippo and squeezes him* you're my favorite character!  
  
Shippo: *grin* Yeah!  
  
Kurama: *rolls eyes* cuteness is a dangerous weapon. *turns to readers* Don't forget to review!  
  
Varan: BYE!! ^-^ 


	4. chapter 4

Varan: Wow so you guys think I'm mean to Inuyasha? Well wait till I get to Miroku. *laughs evilly   
  
Miroku: Why me?  
  
Sango: Because you're a lech  
  
Varan: Right. Also I thought of something to do to Inuyasha and the others, but I can't do it until later in the story so you'll have to wait ok? And to all my reviewers who commented about them loving each other, well I did post pairings in the summary so...yeah. And it won't be so sad the whole time. The next couple of chapters will be, but after that it'll get better. Ok then on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just like to mess with him.   
  
On the way back to Inuyasha's family's lands, Kagome tried to make a plan for her freedom. It seemed to be completely futile though because she wasn't getting any ideas. Suddenly she heard a rustling in a near by bush and a small whimpering noise. Inuyasha heard it too. He walked up and parted the bushes to reveal what seemed to be a small child covered in blood.   
  
"It's a kitsune cub," he said. "Looks like he's in bad shape too." Kagome felt bad for the boy and walked over to him. She knelt down to examine his injuries. "Don't bother, his injuries are too severe. There's no way to save him now." She glared at the dog demon.   
  
"Do me a favor and shut up for a minute will you?," she snapped. "I need to concentrate to do this." She extended both hands over the kit and gathered her power. Inuyasha watched as a light surrounded both girl and kitsune. The light pooled into the child's wounds, healing them before his eyes. Once the wounds had healed, the light dissipated. The boy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. She sat up, hands checking where his wounds had been.  
  
"What happened?," he asked in a panicked voice. Kagome smiled soothingly at him.  
  
"It's alright, I just used my magic to heal your wounds," she told him. "You were very badly hurt. What happened?" They boy's eyes grew wide as he remembered what had happened.  
  
"My family was attacked," he said, eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Both of my parents were killed!" He cried into Kagome's shirt. "I barely managed to get away but I thought I was gonna die!" Kagome held him close and soothed him. Inuyasha just watched not saying anything. He certainly didn't know how to handle pups. Still, he felt bad for the little kitsune.   
  
"Oi brat," he called. "What's your name?" The kit looked over at him.  
  
"My name's Shippo," he said sniffing. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Inuyasha," he replied. "What happened to your home?" Shippo looked down sadly.  
  
"It was destroyed," he said. Inuyasha nodded  
  
"Then from now on you will be under my care." Kagome and Shippo looked at him surprised. He turned to Kagome. "You were the one to heal him, so you will be responsible for him. Is that clear?" She rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"Like I would just leave him to fend for himself," she said bitterly. "I know what it's like to loose your family." She looked down to smile warmly at Shippo. "Hello Shippo, my name is Kagome. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take good care of you ok?" Shippo nodded and hugged her. Inuyasha thought over what she had said about loosing her family. He decided to file that away to ask about later.  
  
"Thank you for healing me Kagome," Shippo said. Then he looked between her and Inuyasha. "So are you Inuyasha's slave?" Kagome made a face at the word slave, and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Of course she is. She's marked isn't she?" Kagome gave him the finger and stood, ignoring the laughter that had followed the gesture. Shippo saw the look on Kagome's face and wisely decided not to say anything more on the subject. Instead he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Do you mind carrying me?," He asked. She smiled down at him.   
  
"Sure Shippo, it's no trouble," she replied. Inuyasha snorted  
  
"Feh. Shippo, you shouldn't bother asking her. She's a slave and she'll follow orders," he said arrogantly. Kagome's eyes flashed in anger and Shippo looked puzzled.  
  
"But that's not very polite," he said. "Mama said I should always be polite. And Kagome saved my life. The least I can do is ask her instead of ordering her around like a jerk." Inuyasha fehed again and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome on the other hand smiled at the young kit almost completely forgetting her anger towards Inuyasha.   
  
"It's good of you to remember what your parents told you Shippo," she said. "They'd be very proud of you right now for defending me." Shippo beamed with pride and hugged her again. "Any way, I believe Inuyasha is getting impatient. Let's not keep him waiting ok?" Inuyasha snorted again, then walked on ahead. Kagome grinned at his retreating back and followed silently. She may be his slave, but she wasn't going to be nice about it. For now she had to take care of Shippo and was willing to make a temporary truce. But later on she would do everything she could to get revenge. And he wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Varan* Is that supposed to scare me?  
  
Varan: Think of it more as a warning  
  
Inuyasha: Feh right, like Kagome could think up a good kind of revenge  
  
Kagome: You jerk! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it!  
  
Varan: Serves you right. Anyway thanks again for the reviews! I know there's not alot of action, but I can't do much about that until later in the story. Just give it some time. Kagome will be flaming demon ass eventually, but right now she doesn't really know how to use her powers.   
  
Shippo: Can I help?  
  
Varan: We'll see Shippo. For now just help her annoy Inuyasha ok?  
  
Shippo: Ok I can do that!!   
  
Varan: I know you can  
  
Kurama: They're right. You ARE evil!  
  
Varan: Only sometimes. Besides it's fun!!  
  
Kurama: Well at least you didn't give him candy this time  
  
Inuyasha: Hey don't give her ideas!!  
  
Varan: I'm saving it for later, the candy I mean. Anyway time for me to go. I'll be back soon.   
  
Inuyasha: Damn  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: Ooomph!  
  
Varan: Bye now! 


	5. chapter 5

Varan: Hello again everyone! I wanted to thank blackkitty89 and Holly for your ideas. And Holly, I've really been wanting to do stuff like that, but it's hard for me to think of how to fit it into the story. I think it might be a few chapters before I can do anything good. Hmmm I'll have to work on it. Longer chapters. Well I'll try. I can't promise anything because it looks longer on microsoft works than it does on fanfiction.net but I'll see what I can do. And to Alia, I know I don't go into alot of detail. It's just hard for me to write what I'm picturing in my mind sometimes. But I'll do my best with that. Finally, I'd like to give a special thanks to my little brother, who's been helping me with ideas for the story. Ok, that's enough outta me. Here's chapter 5!  
  
Key: "Aa" - normal speech  
  
"Aa"- mind speech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Starfire!!   
  
They reached Inuyasha's father's castle some time later. Inuyasha led them down one of the many winding hallways to his chambers.   
  
"As my slave you'll be staying here with me," he told Kagome. "Shippo will be given his own room to stay in."  
  
"But I wanna stay with Kagome!," Shippo protested clutching the girl's arm like it was a life line. "Why can't I stay with her?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the kit.   
  
"Fine do what you want then," he said. "Just don't complain about the sleeping arrangements." Shippo grinned happily.   
  
"Ok, thanks Inuyasha." He looked up at Kagome. "You don't mind if I stay with you, do you Kagome?" Kagome hadn't been listening. She was staring at the large egg sitting on Inuyasha's desk.   
  
"Is that the dragon egg?," She asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. He frowned as he looked over at it. "Hey what's happening to it?" The egg had started to glow and pulse. Kagome gently set Shippo down and walked over to it.  
  
"It's ready to hatch," She whispered. "It just needs some help." She took some of her fire magic and transferred it into the egg. The egg glowed even brighter then darkened suddenly. A crack appeared in the shell, then split down the middle of the egg. A dragon, the size of a german shepard puppy burst out of the shell. Wet saphire scales glittered as the dragonet lifted it's head to look at Kagome with two catlike green eyes. Suddenly Kagome heard a strange voice in her head.  
  
"Hooray you finally found me!" Kagome blinked in surprise.  
  
"Uh did you just say that?," she asked the dragonet. The voice had been female, and contained unrepressed joy.  
  
"Of course silly," she replied. "Didn't you know that we're gonna be partners from now on?"  
  
"Partners?," Kagome repeated, confused. Then it dawned on her. "Are you my familiar?"  
  
"Yep," was the happy reply. "I'm Starfire by the way. What's your name?"  
  
"Mine's Kagome," she replied. "I can't believe it, I've finally found my familiar! And a dragon no less!"   
  
"Oi wench what are you talking about?," demanded an irritated Inuyasha. "And who are you talking to?" Kagome grinned and turned to the confused demons.   
  
"Well I'm talking to the dragon," she told him. "Her name is Starfire and apparently she's my familiar. Because she is, we have a mental bond and she can speak to me telepathically." Her grin got even bigger. "It also means that I'm a full fledged witch!" Inuyasha lookec puzzled.   
  
"What do you mean?," he asked.  
  
"Well, a witch is not really considered a witch until they find their familiar. The familiar shows that the witch's power is strong enough for them to handle a magical creature. I thought it would never happen! Me, Sango, Rin, and Ayame were the only ones our age who didn't have familiars! Oh I can't wait to tell them..." She stopped realizing something. The others were still in her time. She would never see them again. All of her joy drained away and she sank down to the floor. Shippo ran up to her in a panic.   
  
"Kagome what's wrong?," he asked. He looked up into her once cheerful eyes and saw the tears barely being contained there. Inuyasha noticed it too.  
  
"Oi wench what happened? Weren't you practically jumping for joy a moment ago?, he questioned, hiding the sudden concern he felt. He could smell the salt of her tears even before she could shed them. He hated it when women cried. It always made him feel uneasy.  
  
"I'll never see them again," she whispered. One tear slid silently down her cheek. "My only true friends, practically my sisters, are literally centuries away. I'll never know if they made it out of that cave, or if they found familiars. I'll never be able to joke and laugh with them again." The tears came freely now, cascading gently down her face onto the floor. Starfire nudged Kagome gently with her head and she threw her arms around her, burrying her face into her familiar's slender neck. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and patted her head trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome," he said pleadingly. "We're your friends now. We'll look after each other you, me, Starfire, and even Inuyasha. You'll see, everything will be fine." Kagome sat up wiping her tears away. She gave Shippo a weak smile and hugged him.   
  
"You're sweet Shippo," she said. "I'm sorry about that, it's just...those girls were the only ones who understood me. We were all outcasts. We didn't have familiars so the others would always make fun of us. So we always stuck together. It's hard to think that I'll never see them again." She looked up at Inuyasha embarassed that she had shown such weakness in front of him. He regarded her with his amber gaze for a moment then turned to look at Starfire.  
  
"So she's your familiar?," he asked acting like nothing had happened. Kagome was glad to act the same. She was about to reply when Starfire opened her mouth.  
  
"Yes I am, but the real question is who are you and why can't Kagome ever see her friends again?" Kagome started at hearing Starfire speak outloud.  
  
q"You can speak human?," she asked surprised.   
  
"It's one of the gifts a dragon has along with shapeshifting," Starfire replied. "Dragons have the gift of tongues and can speak any language we wish."  
  
"Even English?," Kagome asked. She hadn't met anyone who could speak English yet. Everyone here spoke Japenese.   
  
"Yep," was the smug reply. "You name it and I can speak it." Inuyasha frowned at the dragonet remembering her question to him.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha," he told her arrogantly, interrupting her conversation with Kagome. "And she can't leave because she is my slave." Starfire's hackles rose in anger and she turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?," she demanded. "SLAVE? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"   
  
"Right after I fell through a hole in the cave I was exploring with my friends," Kagome told her bitterly. "I was given to him like an object. And I don't even know where the hell I am! I only know that before I fell through I was in the year 2003 in America and now I'm in the year 1503. And guessing from the language everyone's been speaking I can only guess that I'm somewhere in Japan and it's a time period where America doesn't even exist!" She stopped noticing the others were staring at her. Shippo spoke first  
  
"Wow," he said quietly. "You're really far away from home then aren't you?" Kagome looked over at him.  
  
"Yes Shippo I am very far away from my home," she said sadly. Starfire considered this a moment before speaking.  
  
"I see," she said simply. "Well Kagome I think that you are correct that you are now in Japan during the Sengoku Jidai. I also think there is a reason that you're here." She turned her head towards Inuyasha. "Although I am not happy with the fact that you are bound to this idiot, there is nothing I can do about it. But I can help you grow in your powers more." Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really? You can? That would be awsome!" Suddenly she yawned widely. It had been a long day and she was exhausted both mentally and physically. Inuyasha noticed this as well.  
  
"You're in no condition to do any training right now," he said. "Get some sleep and we'll discuss this in the-" He stopped realizing that she was already asleep. Grumbling he picked her up and placed her on a mat on the other side of the room, covering her with a blanket. Shippo yawned and ran over to cuddle down next to the sleeping girl, quickly falling asleep as well. Inuyasha turned to find Starfire watching him with her cat like eyes. She gave him a knowing look.  
  
"I suppose you will do," she said before walking over to curl up next to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?," Inuyasha asked. He recieved no answer from the blue scaled dragon. She had closed her eyes and to all appearences fallen asleep. Inuyasha muttered some incoherent curses then sighed in defeat. He decided to just go to bed. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring. He could at least be rested for whatever would happen next.  
  
Varan: Whew! That took a while to type!  
  
Kurama: It was pretty long  
  
Varan: Yeah I know but it was worth it. I can't wait to post the next chapter. That one's gonna be alot of fun to write!  
  
Kurama: Uh oh *whispers to Shippo* Maybe you should warn Inuyasha and the others  
  
Shippo: NO WAY! This is fun!  
  
Varan: Isn't it just? Well bye for now!! 


	6. chapter 6

Varan: Yeah! I love this chapter!!  
  
Kurama: Because you like abusing people?  
  
Varan: Ummm well kinda  
  
Kurama: You're evil  
  
Varan: Like I said before, only when I wanna be!  
  
Kurama: *sigh* sure Varan sure  
  
Varan: Oh hush and let me show them the chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Key: "Aa"- normal speech  
  
"Aa"- mind speech  
  
Kagome woke the next morning feeling warm and rested. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then looked around her. Laying on either side of here were Shippo and Starfire. So it wasn't just a dream then. She really was stuck in another time. But at least she had found her familiar. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the room. She got up carefully trying not to disturb Shippo. Starfire, who had woken just after she had, greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," she chirped, speaking mind to mind, so as not to wake the sleeping kitsune.  
  
"Good morning," Kagome replied. "Any clue where dog boy went?" Starfire shook her head.  
  
"No, but I can guess that he's out eating or something." Kaogme had been thinking the same thing.   
  
"I guess we should just wait here then," she said. Starfire agreed and they sat talking about Kagome's past at the school for witches and wizards and about all the times she had gotten into trouble with her friends. Shippo woke while they were talking.  
  
"G'morning Kagome, g'morning Starfire," he greeted sleepily.   
  
"Good morning Shippo," Kagome replied smiling. "Did you sleep ok?"  
  
"Uh huh," he said. He looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"No idea. We're waiting for him to get back."  
  
"Hopefully he'll bring breakfast," added Starfire. "But for now why don't you sit and talk with us while we wait for him to return?"  
  
"Ok," he replied, climbing into Kagome's lap. They didn't have long to wait. Kagome had just finished telling them about the time she and her friends had pulled a prank involving illusions of ferocious animals and flaming the ass of their least favorite teacher when he had made a nasty comment about them not having familiars. Inuyasha looked at their laughing faces curiously.  
  
"What's so funny?," he asked. Kagome repeated the story for him. He chuckled lightly. "Well it seems like he had it coming. Here." He held out one of the containers he was carrying. "Eat up, there are some things I want to talk to you about when you're finished." Kagome accepted the container and opened it.  
  
"Thanks," she said as he handed Shippo and Starfire the remaining containers. They settled down and ate quietly. Inuyasha watched the dragon eat with interest.  
  
"I wasn't sure if dragons could eat eggs or not," he commented. Starfire looked up at him.  
  
"Dragons eat lots of things," she informed him. "But our favorite foods are meat and fish." Kagome put down her bowl when she had finished and looked up at Inuyasha from her seat on the floor.  
  
"So what did you wanna talk about?," she asked. Inuyasha looked at her and then over at Shippo.   
  
"Hey brat get lost, I need to talk to Kagome alone," he growled. Shippo began to protest before Starfire interrupted him.  
  
"Come on Shippo, we'll go explore the grounds while they talk." Shippo agreed reluctantly and followed Starfire out of the room. Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Inuyasha. What could he want to discuss that couldn't involve Shippo? (a/n: I know exactly what you're thinking you hentai people) Inuyasha noticed her look and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Nothing we talk about is that brat's business," he said. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about some personal things that probably won't interest him." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to respond.  
  
"Go ahead and ask," she told him calmly. "But if it's a question I don't think you need answered then I won't say anything." Inuyasha ignored that last comment and asked his first question.  
  
"You talk alot about your friends," he said. "But you never mention your family. Were you disowned or something?" She thought for a moment, then decided to tell him the story.  
  
"My parents and brother were all full fledged wizards and witches," she began, staring at the wall while she spoke. "They were part of a special combat force against dark wizards and witches. One day and evil wizard attacked and they were sent to deal with him. I wasn't allowed to help because I still wasn't a full fledged witch. They were all killed during battle. Rin, Sango, and Ayame's parents were also part of the combat force. They met the same fate as my family, along with Sango's younger brother. Finally the Elder Witch had to step in to stop the evil wizard. She used her power to seal him away, never to bother anyone again. She just didn't do it in time to save them. That was three years ago in August." She sat silently waiting for him to speak again. He had just opened his mouth when Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into Inuyasha's room. Kagome's eyes flashed in anger at seeing her former captor. Inuyasha looked at his brother in annoyance.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?," He asked. Sesshomaru looked at him, completely ignoring Kagome.  
  
"I came to see if you had decided to keep the girl," he said. "I see you have." Kagome glared at him, and was seriously considering setting his fluffy thing on fire when a young girl stuck her head in the door. She had long black hair with a short side ponytail and chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, that creepy toad Jaken sent me to tell you..." She trailed off when she saw Kagome. Her eyes widened in shock as did Kagome's. "Kagome? Is that really you Kagome?"  
  
"Rin?," was the stunned reply. "Rin what the hell are you doing here?" Rin ran over to Kagome and hugged her happily.   
  
"Oh wow, I never thought I'd see any of you again!," she exclaimed. Then she pulled away noticing Inuyasha. "Let me guess, you got separated from the others..."  
  
"And fell down a hole," continued Kagome.  
  
"And was caught by a demon and made into a slave," finished Rin.   
  
"That's about right," said Kagome grinning. Rin looked thoughtful.  
  
"I wonder if the others-," before she could finish her thought there was a loud screech heard from somewhere outside.  
  
"TAKE THIS YOU HENTAI!" Rin and Kagome stared at each other then ran into the hall following the voice. (a/n: Gee who could that have been? ^-^) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed curiously. They found a girl with her hair up in a high ponytail standing over a male demon who seemed to be unconscious. Kagome and Rin grinned recognizing their friend.  
  
"Wow Sango, what did you do to the poor guy?," Kagome asked, eyes twinkling in amusement. Sango turned and saw her two friends.  
  
"Rin? Kagome? Oh wow I can't believe it!" She ran up to hug her two friends while the two inuyoukai (spelling?) went to examine the injured demon. Then another voice spoke behind them.  
  
"I shoulda' known you guys would end up here too. Not even space and time can keep the four of us apart for long," commented the voice.  
  
"Ayame!," was the happy cry as the girls turned to the last of the quartet. Standing behind her was a wolf demon. He looked at the group of girls then over at the demons near them. He walked over to help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wake the unconsious demon. Ayame looked over at the demon and shook her head.  
  
"Damn Sango, what did you do to the guy?," she asked. Sango glared at the man as he began to stir. "Who is he anyway?"  
  
"His name is Miroku and he deserved it," she replied contemptuously. "The fucking bastard groped me so I used my wind to slam him into the wall." Miroku was finally awake and standing. Inuyasha looked at the group of girls.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?," he demanded turning to Kagome.  
  
"These are my friends I mentioned before," she told him. "Rin, Sango, and Ayame," she said pointing to each girl as she said their names. "It seems they fell through that same hole in the cave sometime after I did." She grinned. "We're back together!" She turned to her friends. "Let me guess. You're stuck with those losers like I'm stuck with Inuyasha right?" She spoke in English instead of Japanese. It was more comfterble for her. They all nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I'm stuck with Fluffy aka Sesshomaru," Rin said, also speaking in English.  
  
"I'm stuck with the wolf demon. His name's Koga," said Ayame.  
  
"And I'm stuck with the perv Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"What the hell are you bitches saying?," Koga demanded to know. "I've never heard that language before." Ayame glared at him. Kagome almost felt bad for Koga. Ayame was the most aggressive of the group. Her and Sango were ten times as bitchy as Rin and Kagome could ever hope to be when they felt like it.   
  
"It's English dumb ass," she said. "It's our native tongue and what we said is none of your business."  
  
"But you mentioned our names," commented Miroku. "So it is our business." The girls ignored him and began to talk about other things.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome I have your bag by the way," Sango said. "I found it in the cave before I fell through." Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
"You do? Great! My CD player and Kenshin manga are in there!" Her friends stared at her.  
  
"Why did you bring a CD player and manga on a cave exploration trip?," Ayame asked. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, I just did," she replied. Inuyasha was getting tired of not understanding what they were saying and spoke up.  
  
"Hey bitch quit using that weird language and speak in Japanese," he growled. "I don't trust you talking without us being able to understand." Kagome made a face at him.   
  
"Geez there's no need to be paranoid," she said. She turned back to Sango. "Can I have my bag please?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. She used her magic to summon the said bag into her hand and gave it to Kagome. She checked her CD's. To her relief none of them had broken.  
  
"Good thing my CD's didn't break," she commented. "I would have gone through music withdrawal." Her friends laughed remembering Kagome's intense love for music.   
  
"So is there anything we haven't mentioned?," asked Rin. Kagome suddenly remembered Starfire.  
  
"Oh yeah guess what you guys," she said smiling proudly. "I finally found my familiar! Her name is Starfire and best of all she's a dragon!" Her friends congratulated her, then shocked her with news of their own.  
  
"I've found mine as well," said Rin grinning.  
  
"So did I," Sango and Ayame said at the same time.  
  
"Mine's an ice otter named Riverswift," continued Rin.  
  
"Mine's a wolf," said Ayame. 'His name is Earthsong." They all waited for Sango to say what her familiar was. She beamed with pride as she spoke.  
  
"Mine's a griffin," she said. "Named Darkwing." Her friends gaped at her. Griffins were just as rare as dragons! Ayame looked at Sango and Kagome enviously.   
  
"Wow, you guys must be pretty powerful to get those kinds of familiars," she said. Rin nodded in agreement.  
  
"It makes sense though." she said thoughtfully. "They were always the most powerful out of the four of us."   
  
"Aw come on you guys," Kagome protested. "You're just as powerful as we are." Suddenly Sesshomaru interrupted their conversation.  
  
"As interesting as this is, didn't you have a message for me Rin?" Rin looked over at him startled.  
  
"Oh yeah, that freaky toad servant of yours, Jaken, said that your father wanted to talk to you about something." Sesshomaru cursed.  
  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?," he demanded. She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "Never mind. Come along, you will see these other humans some other time." He swept quickly out of the hall. Rin rolled her eyes and followed, waving good bye to her friends. Koga turned to Ayame.   
  
"We should go too," he said. "We have alot to talk about." He turned and walked off. Ayame glared at him but followed anyway.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," she said to Sango and Kagome. In English she added, "make sure you give 'em hell girls!"   
  
"We will," they assured her grinning at each other. Kagome looked around.  
  
"I'd better find Starfire and Shippo," she said.  
  
"Who's Shippo?," asked Sango curiously. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you later ok? I really need to find them."   
  
"Sure, I might as well go find Darkwing too. I'll see you later then." She turned and began to walk away. Miroku followed, not knowing what else to do.   
  
"Ciao," Kagome called waving. She turned to Inuyasha. "So why don't we go find Shippo and Starfire?"  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Varan: Sango I think you hit him a little too hard  
  
Sango: He'll be fine. He heals quick  
  
Varan: I hope so  
  
Miroku: *blink blink* Where am I?  
  
Sango: Just ignore him  
  
Varan: Ok then see you in the next chapter?  
  
Sango: Yep  
  
Varan: Ok I'll see you then!  
  
Shippo: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Varan: Hi again. Hey I just realized that it's not showing the change in text when I type mind to mind conversations. Hmmm well I'll just write it a different way I guess. Sorry if I confused anyone because of it.   
  
Review response:  
  
Holly- Purple? I was actually considering making her purple when I first wrote the fic, but changed my mind. Let me think...Ok I've got an idea. I don't wanna make her purple all the time...but I thought up an ok compromise. I'll try to fit it in the rest of the chapters starting with this one. Well...here goes nothing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Kenshin...or Three Doors Down. I only own a few books, videos, DVD's and CD's. But I do own Starfire and the other familiars! Yeah!!   
  
Key: "A"- normal speech  
  
:A:- mind speech (hope this works out!)  
  
*A*- song lyrics  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few moments. Kagome quickly began to get irritated.  
  
"What?," she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"You four are the strangest humans I've ever met in my life," he told her. He tilted his head to the side curiously. "What's in that bag anyway?" Kagome looked at the bag in her hand slightly startled. Under his stare she had forgotten she had been holding it.  
  
"Oh just some of my stuff," she replied, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Hold on I'll see if I can get in touch with Starfire."   
  
"How are you gonna do that?," he asked incredulously. "In case you didn't notice, they're not anywhere nearby.   
  
"No shit Sherlock," she snapped back irritatedly. "I'm gonna use our telepathic connection. Now shut up so I can concentrate." She closed her eyes and reached out for Starfire with her mind.  
  
:Starfire can you hear me?: Immediately she got a reply.   
  
:Yeah what's up?:  
  
:Can you bring Shippo back? I've got alot to tell you.:   
  
:Why don't you let me have a look in your mind, I'll be able to see what happened myself.: Kagome was confused  
  
:See in my mind? You can do that?: Starfire gave a mental nod.  
  
:Yeah, and you can look into my mind too. So let me see.: Kagome opened her mind to her familiar. She could feel Starfire's amusement.   
  
:I think I like your friends,: she said, amusement evident in her mind voice. :And they have familiars too. I can't wait to meet them.:   
  
:Neither can I,: Kagome replied. : Anyway why don't you bring Shippo back to Inuyasha's room. I want to start training if that's alright with you.:   
  
:Sure no problem. We'll be there in a few minutes.:  
  
:Ok, see you soon.: Kagome broke off the link and opened her eyes.   
  
"Well?," asked Inuyasha impatiently. "What did she say?"   
  
"She's bringing Shippo to meet us in your room," she told him, ignoring his attitude for the moment. In her head, she noticed every time he did something to annoy her and stored it away in her mind. She planned to pay him back later after Starfire had helped her develop her powers a little more. Then she would make him wish he had never pissed him off. In the meantime she would focus on her training and see if her friends could help her think up some idea to torture the boys with. They reached Inuyasha's room and sat down to wait. Kagome pulled out her Kenshin manga and proceeded to read.  
  
"What kind of spell book is that?," Inuyasha queried. Kagome looked up from her book.   
  
"It's not a spell book," she replied. It's a manga series. They're just made up stories but they're really entertaining." She held it up so he could see the pages. "This is the English translation. They were originally written in Japanese , then translated into English so that more people would be able to read them." Inuyasha nodded in understanding. She returned to her reading. Inuyasha sat watching her for a moment before finally looking away. They waited patiently for Shippo and Starfire to return. They arrived quickly and Shippo ran up to Kagome as soon as he saw her jumping up to hug her.   
  
"Hey Kagome! Starfire told me that you found your friends," he said happily. "I'm glad, now you won't be sad anymore!" Kagome smiled at the young kitsune.   
  
"I'm glad too Shippo," she replied. Then an almost evil grin lit her face. "Although, I am tempted to feel bad for Koga and Miroku. Ayame and Sango are pretty mean when they wanna be. I mean you saw what Sango did to Miroku, right Inuyasha?" She laughed seeing the look on Inuyasha's face. "Yeah, they won't even know what hit 'em." Inuyasha shook his head, feeling very sorry for his cousin at the moment. Not so much for Koga. He had never liked him anyway. Kagome turned to Starfire. "So you said you can help me improve my powers right?" Starfire looked up from her examination of Kagome's manga.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed, speaking outloud for Inuyasha and Shippo's benefit. "But there is one problem."   
  
"What?" Starfire sighed.  
  
"I noticed you don't have any spell books. We can't do anything without the actual spells in front of us." Kagome groaned in frustration.  
  
"Damn, another setback. Oh well. Maybe Rin or one of the others brought one. I'll ask them later." Inuyasha frowned remembering how Sango had used magic earlier. Just how much did these girls know already?   
  
"So what kinds of powers do you all have?," he asked. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Well," she said. "We can do the basic spells, like summoning spells and such like Sango did. Also I can manipulate fire in all kinds of different ways and I can create light or use sunlight to focus on specific spots or not. Ummm let's see." She tapped her chin thinking. "Lauren can work all kinds of weather stuff and especially wind. Ayame can manipulate plants or cause earthquakes. Rin can manipulate water and control ice. We can also do other little house hold spells, but that's about this. We never really learned much because the teachers thought we were weak because we didn't have familiars." She shrugged again. "Hey do you know the demons who were with Ayame and Sango?," she asked suddenly. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the wolf demon is one of the generals in Sesshomaru's army. Miroku is mine and Sesshomaru's cousin." Kagome grinned remembering how Sango had knocked Miroku out.  
  
"You're related to that hentai?," she asked, still grinning. Inuyasha made a face.  
  
"Hard to believe anyone in my family could be such a lech. I'm glad he finally got what was coming to him. Although, I don't think one beating will get him to stop." Kagome laughed outloud at this.  
  
"The poor guy. Sango's gonna end up killing him! She gets mad real easy about stuff like that." Inuyasha laughed as well.  
  
"I suppose anything is possible," he said. Starfire hissed her amusement along with the others. (a/n: hissing is the dragon equivalent to laughing.)   
  
"Yes, Koga and Miroku well have quite some trouble with those two," she commented, her orange eyes glowing with mirth. Wait. Orange? Kagome took a closer look and noticed that her scales had changed color as well. She was now a brilliant shade of orange a slightly darker shade than her eyes.  
  
"Uh Starfire," she said blinking rapidly making sure she wasn't mistaken. "Why are you orange?" Starfire hissed again.   
  
"Dragons change color according to mood," she told them. My normal coloration is what you saw before, but when I have a strong emotion I change color. Orange is for amusement, red is for anger, grey is for sad, and purple is for content or great enjoyment. Understand?"   
  
"Yeah I get it," Kagome replied. The other two echoed her. Inuyasha interrogated the dragonet for more information about her species. Kagome decided now would be a good time to listen to some music. She got out her CD player and put the head phones over her ears. Mentally she asked Starfire to explain the CD player to Inuyasha and Shippo for her. Shippo looked over at Kagome curiously.  
  
"Kagome will you sing one of the songs outloud please?," he asked. Kagome smiled warmly.   
  
"Sure Shippo. Hold on let me pick a good song." She looked up at Inuyasha to see if he would protest. He didn't, so she put on the song I Feel You from her Three Doors Down CD. It seemed to fit her mood at the moment. The music started and she sang softly. (a/n: If you don't wanna read the lyrics just scroll down to the end of it. I figured I might as well put the words this time. I love this song! ^-^)  
  
*They gave me a life that's not so easy to live  
  
And then they sent me on my way  
  
I've left my love and forgot my dreams  
  
And lost them all along the way  
  
Those are little things you say  
  
When words mean so much  
  
You never back down  
  
When they all shy away  
  
You always listen to me  
  
What do I get to get me through the sleepless nights?  
  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?  
  
That's what I feel and I feel you  
  
This ain't no bed of nails  
  
But there not roses all the same  
  
But God this road sure can be long  
  
Another endless day another seven hundred miles  
  
Will take me further from my home  
  
Those are little things you say  
  
When words mean so much  
  
You never back down  
  
When they all shy away  
  
You always listen to me  
  
What do I get to get me through the sleepless nights?  
  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
  
And what do I see the only the that gets me through this  
  
Is what I feel and I feel you  
  
What do I get to get me through the sleepless nights?  
  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this  
  
Is what I feel and I feel you*  
  
Inuyasha was mesmerized. It was the same voice he had heard before, so he knew he had been right in his assumption. But this time there was no despair or loneliness in it. Just a sort of...frustration that seemed to go with the song. Her voice was low but sweet. She sang clearly and could tell by the look of contentment on her face that she enjoyed singing immensely. He couldn't understand the words because she was using that weird language again, so he tuned out the words and focused on the rise and fall of her voice. He found it incredibly soothing. He looked over at Shippo and Starfire who seemed to be just as entranced as he was. Starfire's scales had turned a rich shade of purple showing her contentment. He also noticed how Shippo would never leave Kagome's side if he could avoid it. It seemed that the young kitsune had taken Kagome as a replacement mother. She was good with pups. She handled the boy well and obviously loved him in a protective motherly way. She would be a good mother for her own children someday as well. He frowned realizing something. She was his slave. Slaves didn't mate unless they were specifically assigned to be bred or were their master's concubine. He didn't want to have her sent off to the breeding pens. He would never allow one of those humans to touch his Kagome. He blinked realizing what had just gone through his mind. His? Why had he thought that? It was true that some demons used their slaves as concubines, but he wouldn't give that kind of humiliation to any female. If he mated it would be for life. Besides he had to tame her first and show her who was dominant. He shook his head, getting slightly annoyed. There it was again! He was thinking about a mere slave girl as a possible future mate! What was wrong with him?! He growled silently and pushed his thoughts aside, turning his focus to the girl's singing. She stopped and looked around blushing as she remembered she had an audience. Shippo broke out of his reverie and smiled up at the embarrassed human.  
  
"That was nice Kagome," he said. "You have a pretty voice." Kagome smiled at the compliment.   
  
"Thanks Shippo," she replied. Starfire nodded.  
  
"You sing very well Kagome," she said agreeing with Shippo. "Even Inuyasha enjoyed hearing you sing." Inuyasha glared at the dragonet. He wasn't sure if he wanted Kagome to know the effect her singing had on him. Kagome blushed even deeper, cursing herself. Why the hell was she blushing because he liked her singing? Why did she care what he thought? He was an arrogant, bossy, handsome...she stopped dead once she realized where her thoughts were beginning to take her. Damn it! She couldn't be! No, he was the one who made her a slave! She couldn't be...falling for him! Damn, damn, damn! She avoided looking at him as he continued to glare at Starfire and Shippo for trying to get him to admit that he liked her singing. She mentally sighed hopelessly. Why did things like this always happen to her?  
  
Varan: Well there ya are! Another chapter completed  
  
Shippo: *still arguing with Inuyasha* Come on Inuyasha just admit it!  
  
Inuyasha: I have no idea what you're talking about *glare*  
  
Starfire: Come on, you know you liked hearing Kagome sing!  
  
Kagome: *blush*  
  
Inuyasha: I know no such thing  
  
Kagome: *sweetly* Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *gulp* Uh yeah?  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *WHAM* OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Varan: That'll show him Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Yeah. Any way Review!!  
  
Varan: Bye bye!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Varan: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE THIS COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: It deleted the chapter she spent an hour typing  
  
Varan: Stupid piece of craaaaaaaaaap!!!!!!!!!! AND I watched the episode today where Kikyo came back to life. I HATE THAT STUPID BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry Kikyo lovers, but she pisses me off!!!! Now I'm gonna have to take out my anger on the characters!!!!  
  
Kurama: May God have mercy on their souls  
  
Varan: Well at least the girls will get their revenge *evil laugh*  
  
Kurama: Poor bastards  
  
Key: "A"- normal speech  
  
: A : - mind speech  
  
ALL CAPITALS- a passage out of a spell book  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is this damn piece of shit of a computer! *kicks computer*   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. The next morning Kagmome and the others managed to get together while their "masters" were at a meeting. Sango frowned slightly as Kagome approached.   
  
"Uh hey Kag don't you wanna clean up a bit?," She asked. Kagome blinked then looked down at herself. She hadn't changed clothes or anything in two days.   
  
"Oh, right." She thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. She was instantly clean and wearing a new outfit consisting of a brown short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. That done she turned to her friends. "So where are your familiars? Mine's comming in a minute. She's distracting Shippo for me."  
  
"Shippo?," inquired Rin. "Who's that?"  
  
"He's a kitsune kit that I saved from death. His parents were killed so I'm taking care of him."  
  
"Oh. Will we get to meet him?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sometime. He really wants to meet you guys."  
  
"Cool. Can't wait," said Ayame. She turned her head, as if listening to something. "Oh. Here come the familiars now." The others turned towards the direction she was indicating. Kagome examined her friend's familiars with interest. First came Rin's familiar Riverswift. She was small and lithe with beatiful silver fur that shone in the sunlight comming from the window. Next was Darkwing, Sango's familiar. He was small also about the size of a house cat. But Kagome knew that wouldn't last for long. Griffins grew very quickly. He had glossy black feathers on his head and wings, that flowed seamlessly into short black fur on the catlike parts of his body. He had a sharp hooked beak, but the warmth in his golden eyes kept him from looking fierce. Lastly there was Earthsong. He had short red and brown fur with a dark ring over his snout and around each ankle. His saphire eyes twinkled merrily at the humans. Starfire brought up the rear, her scales their normal saphire blue. Introductions and greetings were made and they all settled down to talk and plan.  
  
"Did anyone bring a spell book?," asked Kagome. "We need to think up some kind of payback for those jerks." Ayame grinned mischeviously.   
  
"Yep. I always have this one on hand. It has all kinds of useful spells," she replied. She summoned the book and flipped through it for a moment. She stopped in the middle of the book and her grin turned positively evil. "This should do, look." She pushed the book to the middle of the group so they all could read it.  
  
THE SUBDUING SPELL  
  
IT IS GENERALLY USED ON STUBBORN DEMONS WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT DEFEAT AND ARE CONSTANTLY TRYING TO BEST A WITCH OR WIZARD. IT IS A SIMPLE SPELL THAT ANY STUDENT CAN LEARN. THE CASTER NEED ONLY USE THE SYMBOLS SHOWN BELOW, AND SPEAK THE SPELL. ANY WORD CAN BE USED AND THE DEMON WILL INSTANTLY BE SUBDUED.  
  
The rest of the page held the symbols needed to cast the spell. The four girls spent the next hour mastering the spell for their revenge. A few hours later they had all decided on appropriate activation words for each demon and were discussing other things they could do for revenge. They sent Riverswift as a sentry to tell them when the boys were comming so they would be ready to use the spells.   
  
"I think we should do something more to humiliate them in front of the other demon lords," Ayame suggested. Rin frowned at her friend.   
  
"Don't you think that's too mean?," she asked. "I mean, isn't getting subdued by a human slave humiliating enough?" Ayame gave an inelegant snort.  
  
"Fuck no. We need to show those bastards that their claiming us as slaves was a fluke. They only succeeded because we weren't expecting it. We've got to let them know we're not some stupid little girls who will submit to them and follow their every command." Rin still had doubts.  
  
"But what if they retaliate?," she persisted. "We still don't really know what they're capable of. If we keep doing stuff, won't they eventually find a way to fight back?"  
  
"Hmm Rin has a point," commented Sango. "Why don't we just stick with the subduing spell for now. Or if you're not content with that then do things they can't prove we did." The girls nodded in assent. It seemed like a good idea. Suddenly Riverswift's mindvoice rang through their heads.  
  
: They're comming! Get the spells ready! : The girls quickly drew the symbols in the air using their magic and held the spells ready in their hands. As soon as they saw the boys they let the spells loose and each one attached to the appropriate demon. Before they could demand an explination, the girls shouted the spell's activation words.  
  
"SIT!" (Kagome of course)  
  
"STAY!" (Rin)  
  
"DOWN!" (Ayame)  
  
"HEEL!" (Sango) The four unprepared demons were suddenly slammed forcefully into the shiny marble floor. The girls watched them curse and struggle trying to stand and broke out into fits of laughter. They were joined by their familiars. Riverswift, chirped merrily, Earthbound yipped gleefully, darkwing whistled shrilly, and Starfire turned a glowing shade of orange and hissed to show her amusement. After a few moments the Inuyasha and the others were able to pry themselves off the ground and stand. They gave the four girls the most murderous looks ever seen before.   
  
"What the fuck did you do bitch?!," roared an angry Inuyasha. "Stop laughing and tell me what the fuck that was!" Kagome was still laughing too hard to answer him. Sango was the first to compose herself enough to speak.  
  
"It's a subduing spell," she gasped, clutching her aching stomach. "Now whenever I say heel..." Miroku was once again aquainted with the floor. She shugged looking pointedly at Miroku. "Or the others use their words...well...just look. I don't think you need me to explain. Koga growled and turned to Ayame, eyes flaming with barely contained anger.  
  
"And you think you can just get away with this? Not a chance little girl." He lunged for her trying to catch her quickly. Ayame sighed and shook her head at the wolf demon's thick headedness.  
  
"Down," she said lazily. He was instantly flattened. "I warned you that I would get you back for making me a slave. It's your own fault for being such a jackass in the first place." Koga growled and tried to grab her again, only to be hit with the spell. Sesshomaru watched this all calmly with his cool mask still in place. He turned to Rin, showing no outward sign that any of this had effected him.  
  
"Come Rin, we have better things to do than watch these idiots get pounded into the ground." Without waiting for a response he regally swept out of the room. Rin looked apologetically at her friends.  
  
"Well he hasn't been a real jerk yet, so I'm not gonna use the word. I got my revenge, so I'll go easy on him for now. I'll see you guys later. Good luck with these three." With that said she ran to catch up with Fluffy- ahem - I mean Sesshomaru. Ayame shook her head in disgust. Sometimes that girl was too soft hearted for her own good. Kagome on the other hand laughed at her friend's antics.  
  
"I think she likes him," she commented. "That's why she's going easy on him, she's infatuated with him." Sango laughed too and walked over to the stunned Miroku with Darkwing on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on lech. We might as well go too." She continued walking past him out the door. Miroku followed still slightly stunned. He didn't want to be subdued again. Earthsong walked over to Koga whining softly and checking him for wounds. Ayame frowned but didn't say anything. She just humphed and walked out of the room. Earthsong saw her and followed leaving Koga. He growled in annoyance and shot up to chase after them. Leaving only Kagome, Inuyasha, and Starfire. Kagome walked up to the bristleing dog demon.  
  
"Now we're even," she said matter of factly. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest.  
  
"Even? You think I'm just gonna take this sitting down? No way bitch, I'll find a way to get you back for this." Kagome shrugged unconcernedly.   
  
"Whatever. So what was the meeting about?" Inuyasha grimaced remembering the meeting.  
  
"We're going to war. There's a hanyou called Naraku who is out to take my father's lands. Right now he's trying to conquer another kingdom to boost his military so that he can face ours. We seem to have a month or two to prepare."  
  
"How do you know that?," she asked incredulously.  
  
"We have a spy in Naraku's army that is keeping in constant contact with us. Several actually. And they've assured us that it will take at least that long until he is ready to take us on," he replied.  
  
"Oh. Well I guess that's good. You have plenty of time to prepare for them then."  
  
"And you shall have time to improve your powers," added a strange voice.  
  
Varan: *sigh* Wow I feel better now! ^_^ So who do you think it is??? Bet you can't guess!!!  
  
Sango: YES!!!! Let's see that lecher grope me NOW!!!!  
  
Miroku: As you wish *rub rub*  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!!!! HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: @_@ Look at all the pretty stars!  
  
Varan: Ok well please reveiw! Oh, btw it might take me a little longer than usual to write the next chapter so please be patient!!! TTFN!!!! 


	9. chapter 9

Review responses:  
  
Holly: Ok, ok look I CAN'T SPELL FOR SHIT!!!! Something was screwy with my computer so the spell check wasn't working right. I got the ideas for the familiar's names from a book by Mercades Lackey. She's a really good authoress. Oh and NOPE!!! Not them! Good try though.   
  
Kagome fan1: : Ummm not a full lemon no but it might get a little citrusy later on. Plus there's gonna be some violent battles eventually.   
  
Varan: So did you guys like my words for the subduing spells?? I think they fit the guys perfectly especially Mirokus's!!! It was soo much fun to write too. Ok, well no one's guessed who the person is so I guess you'll have to read to find out! Ok, now we're getting into the plot more. Let's see how this turns out.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
Key: "A"- talking  
  
: A : - mind speech  
  
ALL CAPITOLS- prophesy  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around in surprise. Standing behind them was an old woman with a patch over her left eye, and a fat calico cat sitting on her shoulder. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he recognized her.  
  
"Don't do that Kaede, I almost attacked you," he said irritatedly. Kagome's eyes became almost too large for her head as she stared at the old woman in shock. It was the Elder Witch! She bowed deeply in a hurry to show proper respect, for the oldest and wisest witch in the world.  
  
"E-Elder Kaede!," she stuttered. "I-i-it is an honor to meet you!" She straightened hesitantly. "I am Kagome Higuarshi and the dragon is my familiar Starfire. But, pardon me for asking, but what are you doing in this time period? Shouldn't you be in mine?" Kaede smiled at the flustered young witch.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Kagome. But child, I fear you forget how old I am." She chuckled good humoredly. "I am many centuries old, and probably even more where you come from. I have been waiting for you and your friends for quite some time. Realization dawned on her. This was the younger version of the Kaede from her time. After all back home the Elder was at least a couple thousand years old. She looked at the cat on her shoulder. So that must be...  
  
: Greetings young one. I am Buyo, Kaede's familiar. It is a pleasure to finally meet you and your familiar. : Kagome jumped in surprise when Buyo had suddenly spoken in her head. She calmed herself down quickly and bowed again.  
  
"Greetings Buyo. The pleasure is all mine. But, you both knew I was comming? Why would you be waiting for me Elder?" Kaede's face grew serious once more.  
  
"Yes child, we have been waiting for you and your friends. You shall be the ones to fulfill an ancient prophesy and save the world from a great evil."   
  
"P-prophesy? Us? No...you must be mistaken Elder." Kaede shook her head.  
  
"No I am not mistaken. I have Seen it and so it shall be. And please, just call me Kaede. Witches are few as of now and there is no need for such formality. Would you like to hear the prophesy of which I speak?" Kagome nodded. Kaede took in a deep breath. Her good eye clouded over with Sight, the ability to See what shall come. Her voice became deep and monotone as she spoke.  
  
THERE SHALL BE A TIME OF GREAT UNBALANCE BETWEEN THE TWO RACES. FOR MANY YEARS ONE RACE SHALL DOMINATE THE OTHER FORCING OBEDIENCE AND SERVICE. DURING THIS TIME A GREAT EVIL SHALL RISE TO THREATEN BOTH RACES. IT IS THEN THAT THE FOUR ELEMENTS WILL COME, CROSSING SPACE AND TIME, AND BE BOUND TO THEIR SOUL'S OTHER HALVES. TOGETHER THEY SHALL RISE UP, AIDED BY THE SHAPESHIFTER, FLYER, SWIMMER, AND HUNTER, TO DEFEAT THE THREAT AND RETURN BALANCE TO THE TWO RACES.  
  
Kaede blinked as her eye cleared and turned back to Kagome. "Naraku is that great evil. And you and your friends if I am not mistaken, are the four elements." Kagome digested this for a moment. Starfire. Starfire must be the shapeshifter. And the others...flyer, swimmer, and hunter. They must be Darkwing, Riverswift, and Earthsong! The elements shall be bound...well we were bound as slaves...to their soul's other halves. She stopped blinking rapidly in disbelief. Wait. No. No way. That couldn't mean that...she looked over at Inuyasha. Soul's other halves...soul mates? Then...Inuyasha is...her mouth fell open as she realized what it meant. She turned on Kaede.  
  
"Are you telling me that...Inuyasha is my soul mate?!" Inuyasha stared stupidly at the raving girl. Soul mate? What the hell? Where did she get that idea? Then he remembered the part about the soul's being bound to their other halves. He turned to Kaede as well.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. Me a soul mate with some human slave?" Kagome glared at him.   
  
"Well there's no way that I'm the soul mate of such an arrogant jackass of a demon!" Kaede coughed lightly to cover the laugh that she couldn't keep in. No need to anger them more after all. She spoke up in their defense. Well mostly Kagome's.  
  
"Inuyasha, that human slave is one of the most powerful witches in the history of the world," she told him sternly. "And Kagome, as much as I agree with you, I'm afraid that it is true." Inuyasha huffed indignantly.  
  
"Hey!" Kaede barely managed to hold in another laugh,  
  
"Well Inuyasha, that is how you act most of the time. Besides..." She looked at each of them in turn. "Haven't you two felt any sort of feelings toward eachother, other than hatred?" Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads violently in denial.   
  
"NO WAY!," the shouted in unison. Although in the back of their minds they suddenly remembered all the times the had thought about eachother in that way. Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, but they both thought the other flushed in anger instead of...well...you know. Inuyasha also finally realized what Starfire had meant when she had said 'you'll do'. She had seen him taking care of Kagome when she had fallen asleep and had decided he would do as a mate for her. He shook his head again, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking? He didn't want that...human...for a mate! It was absurd! Kagome was having similar thoughts. Kaede sighed tiredly. It would take a while for them to admit it to themselves, let alone eachother. The same could probably be said for the others as well. Finally Inuyasha decided to change the subject.  
  
"But how do you know that Naraku is some great evil? All he's doing is trying to gain land." Kaede shook her head sadly, all traces of amusement gone from her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you know about Naraku?, she asked. Inuyasha looked at her a little confused.   
  
"Not much except he's a hanyou," he replied. "Why?"   
  
"He is a hanyou. But his mother was no ordinary human. She was a powerful witch who mated an equally powerful demon. Naraku has a taste of magic power and wants more of it. Tell me Inuyasha, what is in your father's possession that could give it to him?" Inuyasha stared blankly at her. He had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
"The Shikon no Tama." Starfire had finally spoken. They turned to look at her. Her scales had turned dark black as they spoke of Naraku. Pure hatred. She repeated herself when she had their full attention.   
  
"The Shikon no Tama. That's what he's after." Kaede nodded and Inuyasha finally understood. Kagome had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
"What's a Shikon no Tama?," she asked. Kaede explained  
  
"It is an ancient jewl that has been in Inutaisho keeping ever since the guardian, Kikyo, perished. The jewl contains immense power. In the wrong hands, it would bring only pain and destruction. Naraku is a hanyou. He has been scorned and hated all his life, by both races. I believe he will use the jewl as revenge. He will enslave both races, forcing all to submit to his will.  
  
Varan: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I hate Naraku the damn bastard!  
  
Inuyasha: Wait...you made Kagome and me soul mates?  
  
Kagome: What? Would you rather be soul mates with Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha: What?! No..I  
  
Varan: *eyes turn blood red and fangs and claws enlongate* KIKYO?! WHERE?! I'M GONNA GET RID OF HER ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: O_O  
  
Inuyasha: O_O  
  
Kurama: Uh oh. Now you did it.   
  
Varan: *eyes go to normal color and fangs and claws shrink* KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah you're back!!!!!!! *glomps Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Well that was close. Hello Varan  
  
Varan: Kurama's back!!!! ^-^  
  
Kurama: Umm Varan why don't you finish your note to the readers now? Then you can glomp me again  
  
Varan: Ok! *lets go of Kurama* Ok everyone, I hope you enjoy. Future chapters might take a while because..well I still need to write them. I have a good idea of what to do so don't worry! Please keep reviewing!! *glomps Kurama again* I have my Kurama so I'm happy!!  
  
Kurama: *hugs Varan* Good, no more transformations then  
  
Varan: Just don't mention the walking corpse and I'll be fine  
  
Kurama: Ok. *turns to readers* See you next time!  
  
Varan: Bye!! 


	10. chapter 10

Review responses  
  
New fan: Thanks. Yeah you're right. I should put some more focus on the other couples.   
  
Varan: Grrrrrr I hate school. They give us too much homework sometimes. And plus the winter concert is this week and the musical auditions too! These people are insane!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, those are just excuses not to add chapters  
  
Varan: No they aren't! I just need to blow off some steam!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right  
  
Varan: You'd better quit it or I'll do something you won't like  
  
Inuyasha: Like what?  
  
Varan: Hmmmmmmm. I was thinking a nice citrusy fic pairing you and Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Varan: Well then leave me alone!  
  
Inuyasha: Alright alright! Just please, not that!  
  
Varan: Good. Now then, let's get on with the chapter shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kikyo would be dead and Hojo would go chase after someone with an equal level of intelligence to his. Like a monkey or something similar.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome winced at the volume of her three friend's voices. She had just gotten back from talking with Kaede and had told her friends everything. They had taken it all fairly well...that is, until she told them they were soul mates with the demons that had bound them to slavery.  
  
"Ow! You don't have to shout! I'm only telling you what she told me!," she exclaimed rubbing her ringing ears. "Don't you know you're not supposed to kill the messenger? Well don't make her deaf either!" Her friends looked at her, contrite for yelling in her face like that.   
  
"Sorry Kagome," Sango apologized. "It's just...," she trailed off not quite knowing how to say it.  
  
"I know. How do you think I felt when Kaede told me? AND Inuyasha was standing right there next to me when she said it!" Starfire decided to add to that comment.  
  
"And you both denied it like little children." Kagome turned on her familiar angrily.  
  
"And you! You knew about all of this the whole time didn't you? And the others did too didn't they? Why didn't you tell us about the prophesy when we got here?" Starfire looked away, her scales turning a light shade of pink. She was embarrassed.  
  
"Because we didn't know about the prophesy! We only knew that you were coming for us and you would be with your soul mates. Kaede was the only one who knew of the prophesy. Besides if we had told you that you were destined to band together with a bunch of demons to save the world would you have believed us?" Ayame clenched her teeth in anger.  
  
"I still don't believe it!," she ground out.   
  
"But the Elder Witch wouldn't be wrong," protested Rin. "Especially not about something like this!" Ayame was about to make a nasty comment when a small voice reached their ears.   
  
"Kagome? Are you in here?" Shippo had his head in the room looking to see if she was there or not. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yes I'm in here Shippo," she replied. "Come here, I want you to meet my friends." Shippo walked hesitantly in the room, suddenly shy. The girls all smiled at him warmly. Even Ayame couldn't resist his absolute cuteness. They greeted him and he quickly lost his shyness. He looked curiously at Darkwing, not quite sure what to make of him.   
  
"What kind of demon is that?," he asked Sango. Darkwing answered the question himself.  
  
: I'm not a demon Shippo, I'm a griffin, : he said. Shippo jumped in surprised.  
  
"Woah I can hear you in my head!," he exclaimed excitedly. He quickly realized that he hadn't been polite for not addressing him directly before. "I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't know you could understand me."  
  
: We can all understand you just fine young one,: Riverswift told him. Shippo jumped again as yet another voice spoke in his head. The girls laughed at the little kitsune. Kagome became serious again and returned to the matter at hand.   
  
"So what do you think of the prophesy?," she asked. Her friends turned their attention back to her while Shippo talked to the familiars.   
  
"Well I believe Elder Kaede," commented Sango. "And she said we have a month or two to get ready right? So why don't we start?" The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"Kaede wanted me to tell you everything first. She said she would start training us tomorrow," Kagome told them. "She's having Inuyasha tell the other demons that we're gonna be busy for the next month."  
  
"Why would Inuyasha do what the Elder tells him to?," Rin queried. " I mean, she is just a human."   
  
"Apparently, Kaede was Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father's, mentor when he was very young. That was before humans had become slaves. He knew she was very old and powerful, so he kept her as an advisor instead of a slave," Kagome replied. "She told me that she had known Inutaisho since he was in diapers, which was a LONG time ago." Shippo had been listening quietly to them for a while. He then walked up to Kagome and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome are you going to learn how to use your powers so you can help Inuyasha fight?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes Shippo, we are all going to do our part."   
  
"Oh." He looked at the girls curiously. "So when are you going to become mates with Inuyasha and the others?" The girls stared at him somewhat shocked. Ayame made a slight choking noise in the back of her throat. Kagome looked down at the kit in her arms.  
  
"Uh Shippo? Who told you that we were going to be mates with them?" Shippo looked up at her innocently.  
  
"Kaede told me," he said. "She said that's why Inuyasha was in such a foul mood earlier. He had to tell the others. How come they didn't know already?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"Um...well...that's a good question Shippo, but I uh don't know." her thoughts turned to the male demons. What would their reactions be when Inuyasha told them?  
  
Inuyasha was NOT in a good mood. He had to find the other demons and tell them about the prophesy. He could just imagine the reactions he would get. Especially about the whole mate thing. He found Miroku first. He had dirt all over his robes and a red mark on his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He must have groped Sango again and gotten subdued and smacked. Miroku grinned when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! What has you in such a foul mood dear cousin?," he asked. Inuyasha glared at him.   
  
"I have something to tell you and Sesshomaru and Koga," he replied darkly. "And wait until you hear it. You won't be in a good mood either." Miroku frowned.  
  
"Well, I believe Sesshomaru and Koga are in the library doing research. Why don't we go find them and then you can tell us all at once," he suggested. Inuyasha agreed and they walked side by side to the library. Sure enough there they were, looking over maps of the land between their territory and Naraku's. They looked up when Inuyasha and Miroku entered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow noticing his brother's foul mood.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?," he asked. "It had better be important. As you can see we are preparing for war here." Inuyasha glared at his older brother.  
  
"Of course it's important dumbass. If it wasn't do you think I'd be wasting my time here?" He looked at each demon in turn. "I've got something to tell you all. There's more to this Naraku bastard than we first thought." He explained everything Kaede had told him a few hours ago. He told them about the prophesy last and waited for their reactions. For a moment they just sat there digesting it all. Miroku was the first to fully puzzle out the prophesy. He looked at Inuyasha, his face showing a small trace of disbelief.   
  
"Inuyasha, does that one part of the prophesy about the souls-?" Inuyasha nodded knowing where his cousin was heading.   
  
"Yes it does," he growled. "Why do you think I've been so pissed?" Miroku looked quite shocked. Koga frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"What does it mean?," he asked. Neither of them replied. Sesshomaru realized what Miroku was implying and answered instead.  
  
"It means that those girls are supposedly our soul mates," he said calmly, never dropping his emotional mask. Koga's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"WHAT? You can NOT be serious!," he shouted. Inuyasha laughed harshly.  
  
"That's what I said. But apparently, they are the only chance we have against Naraku as well. So Kaede's going to spend the time before Naraku comes to train their powers." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Well that explains alot," he murmured. The others stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?," asked Inuyasha. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"That must be why I still try to touch Sango so much even with the subduing spell. And why I never get tired of seeing her everyday. She's my soul mate." The others stared at him. He was admitting he was in love with a human slave? Inuyasha shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I can't believe you Miroku! You're in love with a slave?" Miroku merely shrugged again.   
  
"It seems so," he replied. Koga snorted at the dog demon.  
  
"You've gone soft Miroku, caring for a worthless human." Miroku sighed and stood.  
  
"Call me what you like Koga, but that won't change a thing," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Without giving them a chance to respond he quickly left the room, leaving the three stunned demons staring at his retreating back.  
  
Sango walked down the hallway leading to Miroku's room with Darkwing on her shoulder. They talked mind to mind as she walked.  
  
: I can't believe that pervert is supposed to be my soul mate, : she said for the hundredth time that afternoon. Darkwing chortled.  
  
: Yes you've already told me that. But I think you should give Miroku a chance. He's really not that bad. : Sango laughed.  
  
: Right, he's just a drooling lecher who can't keep his hands to himself, : she replied. Darkwing gave a mental sigh.   
  
: Look I know what I'm talking about alright? Here he comes now. Why don't you talk to him. POLITELY. Don't just heel him like you usually do. : Sango raised her arms in defeat.   
  
: Fine, but if he touches me I'm going to use it. : Just then Mirkou caught up with them. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Ah Sango, hello. I was just thinking about you." At first she didn't reply. Finally Darkwing stuck a claw into shoulder, not deep enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt a little. She took the hint and grudgingly replied.  
  
"Hello Miroku," she mumbled. Miroku ignored her tone and continued to smile charmingly. He noticed Darkwing on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Darkwing, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see against Sango's hair." Darkwing whistled a greeting. Sango narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why was he being so polite? And why hadn't he tried anything perverted yet? Not that she minded, but it was really unlike him. What was he up to? Miroku looked at her thoughtfully. "Tell me Sango, do you like it here?," he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.   
  
"Uh, yeah I guess. As long as I have my friends, I'm happy anywhere. Why do you ask?" He shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were happy here with me. I would hate it if you were absolutely miserable here." He smiled again as she stared at him, mouth wide open in shock.   
  
"Huh? Why? I never meant anything to you before." He shook his head.   
  
"Who said that? You've always meant something to me. Why do you think I chose you over some other obedient female?" She stood there temporarily speechless. He grinned at her then walked the rest of the way to his room. Darkwing chortled in amusement and jumped off Sango's shoulder to fly after Miroku. He settled on the demons shoulder comfterbly. He looked over at the griffin startled, but relaxed when he saw he meant no harm. Sango glared darkly at her familiar.   
  
"Traitor," she muttered blackly. Miroku's superior ears heard her and she chuckled quietly. It seemed that he had an ally in his quest for Sango's heart.  
  
Varan: Well there ya go! Some nice Sango and Miroku fluff. Next will be Rin and Fluffy. The others are gonna take a little more time. And soon we'll get to meet Naraku the stupid baboon.  
  
Fluffy: Don't call me fluffy  
  
Rin: But it suits you fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Varan: No it's fun!!  
  
Fluffy: Stupid bitch  
  
Inuyasha: Oh shut up Fluffy!  
  
Fluffy: Grrrrrr why you!  
  
Varan: Rin, if you please?  
  
Rin: STAY!  
  
Fluffy: *WHAM* Bitch!  
  
Varan: Thank you  
  
Rin: No prob  
  
Kurama: I'm glad she doesn't do that to us  
  
Shippo: Yeah. It looks painful. But I'm too cute to subdue!  
  
Varan: Yep, and I love Kurama too much to be so mean to him. Hey! I just got an idea! *snaps fingers and Kuwabara suddenly appears*   
  
Kuwabaka: Where am I?  
  
Varan: You're in my fanfic. Here catch! *Throws subduing spell at Kuwabaka*  
  
Kuwabaka: Huh? What's this?  
  
Varan: DOWN!  
  
Kuwabaka: *WHAM* OW! WHAT WAS THAT? HEY! MY NAME ISN'T KUWABAKA!  
  
Varan: *evil laugh* Well I couldn't subdue Kurama, Kuwabaka on the other hand...  
  
Kurama: Why subdue him?  
  
Varan: He annoys me  
  
Kurama: Uh ok sure  
  
Varan: DOWN! Ha ha! I'm gonna have fun! See you guys next time! Don't forget to reveiw!! 


	11. chapter 11

Varan: *cough cough* Man being sick sucks! I've been sitting here all day with nothing to do! But at least I got the chapter done. And it's only 10 mor days until christmas!!!!!! I can't wait!!   
  
Kurama: But school doesn't let out until christmas eve.  
  
Varan: I know! Stupid ass holes! *sigh* Hey, did you invite the others?  
  
Kurama: Yes I did, they're comming right now. *Yusuke, and Hiei walk in*  
  
Yusuke: So what's up Kurama?   
  
Hiei: *glares at Varan* What do you want now bitch?  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, meet Varan. She's a fan fic authoress.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, you're the one who chained Hiei to a chair right?  
  
Varan: Yep. Nice to meet you.  
  
Yusuke: Hey wait, where's Kuwabara?  
  
Varan: Um he's a little....tied up at the moment. *Kuwabara comes running in screaming*  
  
Kuwabara: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Urameshi! Save me from this psycho wolf girl!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What did you do to him?  
  
Varan: I forced him to read a yaoi fan fic with him and....  
  
Yusuke: No wait! I really don't wanna know!  
  
Kurama: * sigh* I leave you alone for an hour and what happens? You scar my team mate for life.  
  
Hiei: You are one psychotic half breed  
  
Varan: Yeah I know. But it's so much fun!  
  
Hiei: Well at least you're abusing Kuwabara instead of me this time.  
  
Varan: Aww that was just a one time thing. I won't do it again.   
  
Hiei: You'd better not.   
  
Kurama: Varan you should rest. You're still sick after all.   
  
Varan: *sigh* Alright. Hey do you have any healing herbs?  
  
Kurama: I could find some.  
  
Varan: Yeah! Thanks alot! *cough cough* Well here you go everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: What's that? You're giving me the Inuyasha cast? AND the Yu Yu Hakusho cast? And I can torture and abuse Jaken and Kikyo? And Kurama is mine forever? YES!!! *Wakes up coughing* It was only a dream? Damn it! *cough cough*  
  
Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow tiredly. Who knew training her powers would be this hard? Kaede had them all practicing on focusing their power to manifest it into a weapon. She demonstrated by making a staff out of her earth powers. (a/n: Kaede has mastered all four elements)   
  
"You must first take hold of your power. Then use your will to shape it into a weapon of your choice. You must concentrate, for your power will fight against the change. Keep a firm grip, and block out anything that could distract you. Eventually you shall learn to conjure your weapons and be aware of your surroundings at the same time, but it takes practice," she told them. "Now watch again, carefully, then try it yourself." They watched attentively as Kaede demonstrated the technique again. It seemed simple enough. But when they tried they found it more difficult than it appeared. Next, Kaede had worked on their magical sensesand how to work with their familiars. Kaede made them repeat everything until they had mastered it. Finally she allowed them to stop for the day. The girls were bone tired, and this was only the begining. Right now they were only learning the basics. The more powerful and harder to control magic would come later. She sighed and leaned back against the wall of Inuyasha's room. She wondered how the others were holding up. Had the demons said anything to them about the prophesy? She didn't have time before to ask. Hopefully they were taking things well.  
  
Rin sat down with a sigh. She was exhausted! Riverswift climbed into her lap and settled there comfterbly. Rin stroked her familiar's soft silky fur absently as she thought about everything that had been happening lately. Her thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru. He hadn't said anything to her since yesterday. What was going on in his head? And where was he anyway? Usually he would be in his room by now. Why wasn't he today? She decided to ask Riverswift/  
  
: Hey do you know where Fluffy is?, : she asked.  
  
: Probably training. Do you want to see? I know where the practice room is. : Rin agreed and let Riveswift lead her to the practice room. Sure enough, there he was, sword in hand. He was training with Koga. Rin blushed when she saw them. Neither demon was wearing a his shirt. Her eyes roved over Sesshomaru's muscular arms and chest hungrily. (a/n: Hey! No drooling on the key board Sesshie fans!!!) Realizing what she was doing she looked away, blushing even more deeply. She saw Ayame on the other side of the room watching the fight, her eyes locked on the sweating wolf demon. Unlike Rin, she was actually studying his fighting technique, not his muscles. She saw Rin and gestured for her to join her. Rin sat down next to Ayame to watch the fight. The two demons had locked swords. Sesshomaru forcefully pushed Koga away from him, then used the flat of his sword to send him flying across the room. Koga dropped his sword and fell to the matted floor with a loud smack. He sat up panting and bowed his head.  
  
"I yield," he said between pants. "You've beaten me again my lord. He stood, retreived his sword and sheathed it. Sesshomaru sheathed his as well.   
  
"You held out longer this time. It seems you are improving," he replied. Koga laughed.  
  
"Well I guess that's something." He saw the two girls watching them. "What are you looking at?" Ayame glared at him.  
  
"We were watching you get your ass kicked," she replied. "It was very entertaining." Koga growled and began to trade insults with her. Rin wasn't listening to them. She was looking at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were once again drawn to his spectacular upper body. He noticed this and smirked. She looked up at his face and saw that he had seen her looking at him. She blushed again and looked at the wall. She could feel him peircing her with his intensive gaze, but refused to look at him. Sesshomaru smirked again and picked up his shirt. Once he had it on, he turned to Rin. When she finally looked up, he turned beckoning her to follow, leaving Koga and Ayame alone to argue. They walked in silence for a minute until he suddenly spoke.   
  
"How old are you Rin?," he asked. She jumped, startled by the unexpected question.  
  
"Uh, I'm 18 years old," she replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You are 18 and yet you do not have a mate? Shouldn't your parents have arranged something when you first became a woman?" She blinked at him.  
  
"Well, I first 'became a woman' as you say when I was 13. That's way too young to marry. And besides, my parents died three years ago. There's no way for them to arrange anything, being dead and all. But even so, they wouldn't have forced me to marry someone. It is my desicion after all." Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"You're world seems like a strange place. Here fathers decide everything for their daughters." Rin glowered at the thought of someone controlling every single thing she did.   
  
"Well that's a load of bull," she told him. "Women have the right to decide things for themselves. We're not objects for men to have. We are equal partners in life. Not one is better or more important than the other." Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at her. She stood there looking him straight in the eye, showing him she meant every word.   
  
"You have a very strong spirit Rin," he commented. "So much, that I don't think a weak human male could handle you. But maybe...a demon can." She swallowed nervously.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?," she asked. He reached out to touch the mark on her neck that showed she was his slave. He traced it gently with one talon, causing her to shiver.   
  
"You shall see my dear," he replied. "Once this business with Naraku is finished, you will know exactly what I mean." Rin stared at him dumbly as he continued on. She stood rooted to the floor in shock and confusion. His touch had sent a searing heat throughout her entire body. Her heart was beating harshly in her chest as well. What was that? What did he mean? She took a deep breath to steady her pounding heart and clear her mind. She wondered if she would ever figure him out.  
  
Meanwhile, Koga and Ayame had finally stopped shouting at each other. Koga decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Do you know how to fight?," he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we learned a little self defense stuff in school. Nothing big, but I can hold my own in a fight." Koga smirked.  
  
"Is that so? Well why don't we spar and see what you can do?" Ayame grinned and stood up.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "Hand to hand or weapons?"  
  
"How about hand to hand?," he suggested.  
  
"Ok, then. Ready? Begin!" She started them off and got into a fighting position. Koga tried to punch her, but she grabbed his fist and pulled him forward to knee him in the stomach. He broke away from her and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She rolled to the side and jumped to her feet. She charged at Koga, but he was too fast for her. He ran behind her and knocked her down. He expertly flipped her and pinned her to the floor.   
  
"I win," he stated smugly. He got off her so she could stand. "But, you did better than I expected."  
  
"Damn you and your demonic speed." she muttered, angry that she had lost. Koga laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're stronger than most humans I've seen," he told her. "You actually managed to hit me once." He stopped realizing something. "Wow, I think this is the first time we've had a conversation without insulting each other." Aymae blinked then laughed quietly.  
  
"I guess it is. Hey I want a rematch though." Koga laughed as well.  
  
"Alright, tomorrow I'll take you on again. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Just then Ayame's stomach growled loudly. Koga laughed again.  
  
"Cone on. Let's have dinner," he said. She agreed enthusiastically. They talked about weapons used in the future as they ate. She told him about guns and bombs. He was fasinated. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Kagome and Sango watching them. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Wow they're not shouting at each other for once!," she exclaimed. Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think it would be possible!" They laughed and left the two alone to talk. Well, three including Earthsong, who was eating his dinner too. "So how are things with Inuyasha?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well he's still acting like a little kid, but he's being somewhat civil towards me," she replied. "How are things between you and Miroku?"   
  
"Fine. He hasn't groped me all day which is a first." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Wow. Maybe things are changing for the better." Sango smiled.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
Varan: Done. *cough* Damn cold. Well not much happening yet. But don't worry, the next chapter will have more action. It'll be their first confrontation with baboon boy.  
  
Kurama: Here Varan, drink this. It'll soothe your throat. *hand Varan a steaming mug*  
  
Varan: Thanks Kurama. You're the best.  
  
Kurama: No problem. I am supposed to take care of my ma- I mean people.   
  
Varan: Well thanks anyway. I'm gonna go lay down now. *When Varan is gone Shippo pokes Kurama*  
  
Shippo: What were you gonna say before?  
  
Kurama: Uh, well, I was about to call her my mate...  
  
Inuyasha: But she isn't your mate.  
  
Kurama: Well I know that, but...  
  
Inuyasha: You want her to be right?  
  
Kurama: Um well yes I do.  
  
Inuyasha: But you're a human. Humans don't use the word mate they use....what was it?....Oh yeah husband and wife.  
  
Kurama: Well I used to be a demon. I still have my demon instincts and my senses are stronger than a normal human's.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Well why don't you claim her?  
  
Shippo: Yeah Kurama. You know she really likes you.  
  
Kurama: I know, I'm just waiting for the right time.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, do what you want then.  
  
Kurama: Yes, well see you all next time.  
  
Shippo: Bye!! 


	12. chapter 12

Varan: *cough* well I'm still sick. But it's almost Christmas!!!!!! I can't wait!! ^_^  
  
Review responses:  
  
Matt: Hey I'm glad you like it! Go ahead and use Kagome if ya want, I don't own her anyways. I hope you can finish reading the other chapters and read this. You are only on chapter 2 after all.   
  
Varan: Ok so not as many reviews as I had hoped. But maybe I'll get more this time. *looks around* Ya know, it's kinda quiet around here. Where'd Kurama and them go? Angel? Have you seen them? (Angel is a wolf in my pack. She's my right hand wolf)  
  
Angel: : Umm Kurama asked the girls to help him with something. The boys went along to make sure no other males would try something. :  
  
Varan: Where's Shippo?  
  
Angel: : He's playing with Starfire and Kirara. She came by earlier to see Sango since you didn't put her in the fic. :  
  
Varan: Oh, I wonder what Kurama could be up to.  
  
Inuyasha: I can't believe I let you drag me into this Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Oh shut up. Kurama asked for our help and we're gonna give it. Just because you don't like the mall...  
  
Miroku: What are we doing here again?  
  
Kurama: I need a good gift for Varan, but I don't know what she'd like so I asked for the girl's help.  
  
Rin: I love to shop! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-  
  
Sango: Oh Kurama over here!  
  
Kagome: Good eye Sango!  
  
Kurama: It's perfect! Thanks for your help Sango!  
  
Sango: Your welcome.  
  
Inuyasha: Can we go now?   
  
Kagome: Yeah yeah, keep your pants on.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say right? Good. Then on with the fic!  
  
A man with long flowing black hair lounged on an elaborately styled couch, holding a small translucent sphere cupped in the palm of his hands. He spoke a word, and suddenly the sphere began to glow a sickly red. When the light ebbed away, the face of a young woman took it's place. She smiled and laughed soundlessly. Her large chocolate brown eyes were glowing with mirth. The man chuckled quietly.  
  
"So this is the young fire witch? Hmm. She is quite beautiful. I think I will keep her alive and make her my concubine." He passed a hand over the sphere and it became translucent once again. He looked up and called out. "Kagura come here." A tall woman with dark hair pulled walked in. She held a fan up to cover the lower part of her face, allowing only her scarlet eyes to be seen.   
  
"Yes my lord?," she purred. "What is it you require of me?"   
  
"Gather the demons. We will attack as soon as they are all assembled. But bring me back the fire witch alive, understand? I have plans for her." Kagura curtsied.  
  
"Yes my lord, at once," she replied. She turned and calmly walked away. Once she was out of sight and earshot she dropped her fan, snapped it closed and tucked it away in her sleeve. "Kanna," she called. A small demon came to her side silently. Kagura continued without waiting for a response. "Naraku has given the order to attack. It is time. Alert the necessary people." Kanna nodded and left without a word. Kagura frowned thoughtfully. The time had finally come. She would have to play her cards carefully from this point on if she wanted the plan to succeed.  
  
Kagome laughed as Shippo chased Starfire around a tree. The month of training had gone by quickly and the girls had learned alot about their powers. They were taking some much needed time to relax. They decided to go out into the small courtyard behind the castle and play with Shippo. Even the boys had decided to come, just to relax. They were now on much better terms with the young witches than before, although nothing could stop the constant arguments. It was practically a ritual for them. But they no longer held the same spite as before. They were just arguments between friends. The eight teens sat in the grass watching Shippo play with Starfire and Riverswift. Darkwing and Earthsong had gone hunting. Darkwing had grown ALOT over the past few weeks. He was now about the size of a horse. He liked to fly around the forest above Earthsong as they hunted. They would help eachother track their prey using Earthsong's keen nose and Darkwing's raptor like eye site. Starfire had mastered shapeshifting splendidly, and could become any shape or size she wished as long as she had a clear picture of what she wanted to become in her mind. She liked to change into different things and have Shippo try to find her. Inuyasha laughed when Shippo accidentally tripped and banged his head on a tree root. Kagome scowled at him.   
  
"Sit boy." With a loud wham Inuyasha was driven face first into the ground. Koga started to laugh but it was cut off abruptly as Ayame subdued him too.  
  
"No laughing at other people's misfortune," she scolded. "And the same goes for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha grumbled irritatedly and sat up.   
  
"Dumb bitches," he grumbled irritatedly. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru and Miroku watched their friends with amusement, then turned their attention back to the two girls sitting near them. Rin and Sango were chatting happily, unaware of the boy's stares. Kagome nudged Inuyasha with her elbow. "Hey check out those two," she whispered. Inuyasha's ear twitched when her breath blew over it and he turned to look over at his brother and cousin. He smirked and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm surprised they haven't jumped the girls." Kagome punched him lightly in the shoulder.   
  
"Inuyasha!," she exclaimed laughing. "You're starting to sound like Miroku!"   
  
"I am not!" He flattened his ears back and glared at her in mock anger. They both laughed and Kagome laid back on the grass. Everything was so peaceful, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Something deep in her gut was telling her that something was about to happen. She pushed those thoughts aside and decided it was a good opportunity to but Inuyasha. She was about to set his hair on fire when he suddenly stood. Curious, she sat up to see what was wrong. She followed his gaze and saw a white feather blowing in the wind. It headed straight for Inuyasha, who caught it easily. He turned to Koga, holding the feather out so he could see it. Koga's face darkened and he stood as well. He turned to Sesshomaru and Miroku.  
  
"Snap out of it you two," he ordered curtly. "It's time."  
  
Kagura stood with Kanna at her side and an army of demons at her back. The Inutaisho family castle was just beyond the hills in front of them. She pulled her fan out of her sleeve and pointed it directly at the castle. The demons surged forward to begin the attack. Kagura and Kanna waited for them all to pass, then faded into the shadows. The demons reached the castle and stopped. There was a human girl standing in front of the gate. Standing beside her was a small dragon. She glared at the horde of demons coldly.  
  
"That's as far as you go," she told them. "Turn back now or die, it's your choice." One demon laughed cruelly.  
  
"You will be the one who dies human," he snarled. The girl shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so." She held out her hand. A ball of fire materialized in it and took the shape of a bow and arrow. She drew back on the fire bow aiming at the demon. "Flaming arrow!" She released the arrow and it tore through an entire row of demons. Suddenly Darkwing flew over the gate with Sango on his back.   
  
"Wind boomerang!," she shouted throwing a force of wind shaped like a boomerang at them. It swept away half of the remaining demons. Rin and Ayame came out next, Rin wielding a sword made of ice and Ayame wielding a staff made of clay and a blade made from the molten magma from the core of the Earth. They tore through the demons easily. When the girls were distracted Kagura came out from behind Kagome and grabbed her covering her mouth with one hand and holding her in place with the other. In an instant they vanished into thin air. Starfire whirled alarmed with Kagome's sudden disappearance.  
  
"KAGOME!," she screamed desperately. "NO! KAGOME!" But it was too late. She was gone.  
  
Varan: *cough cough* Well there it is. Oh no a cliffy! Don't worry. I'll update soon. Oh and if I don't get a chance to later I just wanna say MERRY CHRISTMAS! Now I have to go find a certain fox boy. *cough*  
  
Angel: Don't forget to review everyone!! Ja ne! 


	13. chapter 13

Varan: Well Christmas is over. *sigh* oh well. I had a good Christmas! I got a HUGE poster with Kurama's human and demon forms!! I LOVE my younger brother!!!   
  
Kurama: Hmm not a bad likeness.  
  
Varan: Yep! Oh and Kurama! Thanks for the necklace! It's beautiful!  
  
Kurama: You're welcome.   
  
Varan: Ok so review responses let's see....  
  
Matt: Oh ok I get it. Sure go ahead! It should be cool. Make sure you put in the subduing spell thing! I love watching Inuyasha get pounded into the ground! lol  
  
Sashlea: Yes I have been sick for almost two weeks now! My cough is refusing to go away but it has calmed down a bit.   
  
Bwahahaha: Don't worry, I plan on making Naraku suffer greatly!  
  
Varan: Ok then now we get to see what happens to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: What about Kagome?   
  
Varan: Oh right you haven't found out yet.  
  
Inuyasha: What?   
  
Angel: Maybe you shouldn't tell him yet. He might do something rash.  
  
Varan: *nod* Yeah  
  
Shippo: But Kagome!  
  
Varan: Don't worry Shippo, he'll find out in a minute.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!   
  
Varan: Geez keep your pants on Inuyasha! Here look for yourself!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah blah.  
  
"SHE'S BEEN WHAT?!," Inuyasha raged. The others had finished off the rest of the demons and found Kagome was gone. They immediately went to find Inuyasha. They were beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea after all. Inuyasha was livid with rage. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED?" Without waiting for a reply he ran out of the castle as fast as he could. He could feel Kagome's presence through his mark. How DARE Naraku take Kagome away from him? He would pay dearly for this, Inuyasha would make sure of that. Starfire flew up along side him. She needed to help find Kagome, she was her partner after all. They had to look out for each other. Sango and the others stood there for a moment after Inuyasha and Starfire had left. They were about to follow but Darkwing blocked their path.   
  
"What are you doing Darkwing? Move! We have to save Kagome!" Darkwing shook his head.   
  
: We can't Sango. We can't leave the Shikon no Tama unprotected. :  
  
"But we can't just leave Kagome!," Ayame protested.  
  
: We will have to trust in Starfire and Inuyasha to save her, : Earthsong told her. : They're the only ones who can track her anyway. I there isn't any kind of trail for us to follow. I couldn't even find her scent. :   
  
"But..." Sesshomaru stepped forward cutting off her protest.  
  
"They are correct. Our duty is to protect the Shikon no Tama. Don't worry, my brother will succeed. He would never allow someone to take his bitch from him."   
  
"His bitch?," echoed Rin. "So he DOES like her! I told you Ayame!"   
  
"Oh shut up Rin, this is not the time to gloat about something like that!"  
  
"I agree," added Miroku. "For now we should station ourselves near the jewl, in case Naraku attacks again." Sango sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright," she agreed, reluctantly. She turned to look over the hills in which Inuyasha and Starfire had disappeared in. A light breeze blew through making the grass ripple and trees to bend slightly. She prayed her friends were right and Inuyasha would save her.  
  
Kagome sat in a dark holding cell. Gee, what did this remind her of? She thought sarcastically. The cell was just like the one she had been in when she had first met Inuyasha. Inuyasha. He must know she was gone by now but...would he come for her? She hoped so. Suddenly she heard footsteps heading towards her. She stood, ready to attack if necessary. A magical light flared, and she could see the man who was approaching her. He had long flowing black hair and his blood red eyes watched her with cold amusement. His aura was dark, and made her sick to her stomach just being near it. This must be the evil Kaede had told her about.  
  
"Naraku," she growled, fighting the urge to hurl. He smirked at her.  
  
"Yes I am Naraku. And you are Kagome correct?" She crossed her arms over her chest in a classic Inuyasha pose.   
  
"Yes. And if you know my name, then you must know who I am correct?," she countered.   
  
"That is correct. You are the fire witch." She nodded and uncrossed her arms to crack her nuckles.  
  
"And if you know who I am, then you should know this puny cell can't hold me." As the last word passed her lips she blasted the cell door with a ball of fire. There was a flash of light as it hit, but something unexpected happened. Her fire had disappeared and the door was still intact. Naraku chuckled quietly.  
  
"Fool. Of course I knew an ordinary cell couldn't hold you," he told her. "That's why I put a shield over it to absorb magical attacks. Your powers are useless."   
  
"You bastard," she snarled. "What do you want with me anyway? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He smiled at her. That smile filled her with a cold feeling of fear.   
  
"I have plans for you my dear. Once I have broken you, you will make a most excellent concubine." Her eyes flashed with barely contained rage.  
  
"Never! I would never submit to being a concubine! How dare you even say that?! When I get out of this cell I am going to flame you to hell where you belong you sick freak!" He laughed again.   
  
"You shall see. I can be most...persuasive...when I need to be. You will be broken. It is only a matter of time." He smirked at her again then left, extinguishing the light as he did. Kagome fumed in anger. How dare he?! That sick bastard! But...as long as she was in this cell there was nothing she could do. She sat down on the cell floor with a sigh.   
  
"Inuyasha, please hurry."  
  
Inuyasha felt a wave of anger and fear through his connection to Kagome. He ran even faster when he felt it. Kagome was in trouble! He had to get to her before that bastard Naraku did anything to her! Suddenly Starfire pulled over hissing angrily, her scales turning a deep red in color. Inuyasha stopped as well. Standing in front of them was a female demon.   
  
"You!," Starfire spat out. "You're the one who took Kagome!" Inuyasha laid a hand on Starfire's shoulder.   
  
"It's ok Starfire, she's on our side," he told her. Starfire looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"But she kidnapped Kagome!," she protested. "She is working for Naraku!" Kagura bowed her head.  
  
"I am sorry about that," she said. "But I had to or else Naraku would have suspected me."  
  
"I understand," Inuyasha assured her. He turned to the still angry Starfire. "She is one of the spies I told you about. She can help us get Kagome back." Kagura nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is the least I can do. But we must hurry before Naraku begins breaking her." Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"What does he want with her?" Kagura grimaced at the thought of what Naraku wanted her for.  
  
"He wants to make her his concubine." Inuyasha's growl rose in volume.   
  
"No fucking way! I won't allow him to do that to Kagome! Take me to her NOW!"  
  
"Follow me, but be silent. We don't want to call attention to ourselves." They ran across the land to Naraku's hideout.  
  
Kagome jumped once again when she heard more footsteps. She felt a familiar presence in the back of her mind.  
  
: Starfire? Starfire is that you? : She felt her familiar's joy when their mental connection was reestablished.   
  
: Kagmome! Yes I'm here. Inuyasha and I came to save you! We'll be there in a moment!: Kagome grinned. Inuyasha was here too. He DID care about her! Then she heard him calling to her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you?"   
  
"Inuyasha! Starfire! Over here!," she yelled back. She used her power to light up the room. Inuyasha saw her and ran up to her.   
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?," he asked.   
  
"I'm fine, now do me a favor and GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Inuyasha gave a relieved laugh.   
  
"You're ok. Thank God. Hang on, I'll have you out in a second." He took the key Kagura had given him and unlocked the cell. Kagome walked out, relief evident on her face.   
  
"Thanks Inuyasha," she told him. "I'm glad you came for me." He didn't reply, but instead pulled her into a fierce hug. Just as suddenly he pulled away and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again Kagome!," he ordered angrily. "Ever! I was so worried that I wouldn't get here in time and that bastard would have-" He growled angrily, unable to finish his sentence. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" Kagome peeled his hand off her chin and shook her head.  
  
"No Inuyasha, he didn't even touch me," she assured him squeezing his hand gently. "You don't know how relieved I am that you found me so quickly. You do know what he was going to do don't you?" Inuyasha growled even more loudly.  
  
"Yes I know what he was going to do, and I would never allow that to happen! I would never allow that bastard to do such a thing to you! I'm going to rip him apart for even attempting it!" Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's ferocity. Why was he so angry?   
  
"Inuyasha what's gotten into you? You've never acted like this before." He looked down at her, amber eyes practically glowing with protectiveness and possessiveness.   
  
"He'll never touch what's mine." Kagome glared at him. So it was the whole slaves are possessions thing huh?   
  
"Look Inuyasha, I'm not a possession or an object. I belong to no one but myself, and you'd best remember that!" She gave and impressive growl- for a human- as she talked. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No Kagome you are not an object, but you do belong to me. You're MY bitch. I refuse to let anyone else have you!" His gaze softened and he pulled her close again. She straightened and tried to pull away, but he kept a firm grip. He pulled her up against his chest and nuzzled her neck. "Kagome, I was so scared when you were taken away from me. It's my job to protect you and I allowed you to be taken away. It made me so angry! And when I heard what he was going to do to you...well...I lost it. I couldn't allow him to do that to you. I was so afraid that I would loose you forever." She stopped struggling abruptly as she absorbed what he had said. He had been afraid of loosing her? Did that mean he cared about her. She slowly pushed away from him, just enough to be able to look into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you saying?," she asked.   
  
"Stupid bitch, haven't you figured it out yet?," he grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha," she warned. He chuckled and was about to reply, when Starfire interrupted him.  
  
"Ahem, as much as I hate to interrupt, we are in the middle of our enemy's hideout. Perhaps you should finish this conversation AFTER we get home." Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"We're not leaving until I kill Naraku." Kagome sighed and pulled away from him.   
  
"Sit boy." Inuyasha fell. He glared up at her.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!" She sighed and crouched down next to him. She grabbed one of his ears and pulled his head up.  
  
"Look, Naraku is strong. We can't do it alone. Let's go back to the others and think up a plan. Then we can come back and kill him alright?"   
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied standing. "Fine, but I will make sure he pays for what he did." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well come on then, let's go! This place gives me the creeps!," said Starfire. She turned away and left the room. Kagome made to follow, but was stopped by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you-?" Her question was cut off as Inuyasha's mouth covered hers in a brief kiss, leaving her momentarily stunned.  
  
"There," he said satisfied. Then he turned and followed Starfire. Kagome blinked and quickly followed after him, still somewhat stunned. Inuyasha had just kissed her. She was getting confused. What had he meant earlier. She would have to ask someone when she got back.  
  
Varan: That's it for this chapter! Next chapter they call in some allies and Kagome finally gets some answers!  
  
Shippo: Who are the allies?  
  
Varan: You'll see Shippo, you'll see.  
  
Kurama: Koga will be interested.  
  
Varan: Yep and you too Shippo! Wait till you see!  
  
Koga: What are you talking about?  
  
Varan: Oh nothing.  
  
Shippo: *giggle* Hey Inuyasha, things are heating up for you and Kagome huh?  
  
Inuyasha: *blush* Grrrrr you little runt! Come here! *Starts chasing Shippo*  
  
Shippo: Ahhhhh! Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Varan: *sigh* Shippo when will you learn?  
  
Shippo: *shrug* Never I guess.  
  
Kurama: Seems so.   
  
Varan: Yeah, well bye for now everyone! See you next time! 


	14. chapter 14

Review Responses:  
  
Firefairy: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Bwahahaha: All in good time my friend. lol.  
  
connerlover: Umm, well I'm not putting reviewers in this fic. Sorry! Maybe I'll write a story later on where I can do that ok?  
  
sashlea: Thanks. I'm sure it will eventually. At least I don't have school this week.  
  
Varan: Ok, time to call in the cavalry! *evil laugh* This will be fun! More torturing the characters!!  
  
Inuyasha: You are one strange bitch.  
  
Varan: Yeah, it kinda runs in my family.   
  
Shippo: I don't think you're strange Varan.  
  
Varan: Thanks Shippo! You're such a sweetie! *hugs Shippo*  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid brat, kissing up to the authoress.  
  
Kurama: Well you use what works for you. And for Shippo, it's his little kid personality.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Hey bitch, get on with the chapter already!  
  
Varan: Alright alright!   
  
Inuyasha: Good.   
  
Varan: *sticks out tongue at Inuyasha when he's not looking*   
  
Kurama: Varan stop acting like a little kid.  
  
Varan: You guys are no fun. *sigh* Oh well. Here's the chapter.  
  
They made it back safely, much to everyone's relief. Once everyone had settled down they began to make a plan. And quickly found it to be useless.  
  
"This is getting us no where," Inuyasha growled, banging the table hard with his fist in frustration. "We're warriors not strategists damn it!"   
  
"Then let's recruit some," suggested Sango. "After all, we need troops and the like. Let's find people who can help us." She turned to Koga. "You're the general, don't you have any allies we can call on?" Koga considered his options for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Yes I think so, although I am reluctant to ask them." Ayame snorted.  
  
"Well too bad, cause we need help. So swallow your pride and get them down here!" Koga glared at her and turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are your orders?" Sesshomaru sighed, letting his mask slip slightly and letting some weariness show through.  
  
"Call them," he replied. "We aren't getting anywhere just sitting around here like this." Koga nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll get on it right away." He made a swift retreat while the others retired to their rooms. They were all exhausted from the day's events, especially Kagome. They would plan their attack when Koga's allies came the next day. All they could do for now was wait.  
  
Naraku pounded on the arm of his couch in anger. How had she gotten away? It made no sense! She must have had help from someone. But who? None of his servants would dare to try and cross him. So how did she escape? He picked up his scrying sphere to see if he could find an answer. The sphere showed him a silver haired dog demon embracing Kagome. Naraku growled angrily and ground his teeth together. So it was Inuyasha, the second son of Inutaisho. How dare that insolent whelp touch what was his? Well he would pay. He smiled nastily. He would kill the witches and demons who were opposing him, but would take the girl and the dog demon. He would kill Inuyasha slowly, but first he would let him watch while he took the girl. Yes, that would do. He set the sphere down and sat back. He would get his revenge, but first he had to get more demons to fight. He would send Kagura on it immediately.  
  
Koga grumbled irritatedly as he waited with the others for the arrival of their allies. Figures they would be late. He was about to voice a complaint when something large and heavy collided with his back, knocking him onto his stomach.  
  
"Hey cous, did ya miss me?" Koga groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. Why him?   
  
"Varan get off! You're supposed to be here on business!," he exclaimed. Ayame stared at the girl sitting on the wolf demon's back. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a furry brown tail at the small of her back. On top of her head were two brown wolf ears. She grinned and got off of Koga, dusting herself off as she did.  
  
"You're such a stick in the mud Koga," she said. "So what if I am here on business? I haven't seen you, dear cousin, in years! Why shouldn't I greet you properly?" Koga sighed and stood as well. He turned to his friends.   
  
"Everyone, this is my cousin Varan. She's a half demon, my uncle's child. She is now the leader of the southern wolf tribe, and they have agreed to help us fight Naraku."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Varan greeted. Suddenly she began looking around. "So this is where you live now huh cous? Nice place." She noticed Ayame and Earthsong standing to the side. "Hey Earthsong! How are ya boy?" Earthsong yipped and ran up to her.  
  
: Varan! Is Angel here?, : he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yep, she's out there with the others. Why don't you go say hello? She misses you alot."  
  
"Where is the rest of your pack anyway?," Koga asked.  
  
"They're waiting outside. Come on we can all be properly introduced at once that way." She ran out without waiting for a reply. Koga shrugged and followed. Waiting for them was a pack of wolf demons and mortal wolves. One wolf ran up to them tail wagging happily. She was followed by a man with long red hair. He smiled as Varan headed towards him. Kagome noticed he had the pointed ears of a demon. His brilliant emerald eyes regarded them warmly as the approached. Varan waved to the demon and ran up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the group. "Ok then, introductions. I'm Varan and this is Kurama, my mate. He's a kitsune in case you couldn't tell. (a/n: I'm using his human form and turning it into a demon one. His real demon form could make things confusing between him and Inuyasha, so I'm just gonna do it this way.) Kurama, this is my cousin Koga the full demon." Koga picked it up from there.  
  
"These are Lords Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. The girls are our slaves." Ayame bristled indignantly.  
  
"Down." Koga was immediately slammed into the ground. Varan broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter. Kurama managed not to laugh, but couldn't repress a grin. Varan walked over to Ayame and clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Wow that was great! You aren't ordinary humans are you? I can smell the magic around you. What's your name?" Ayame smiled, She was beginning to like Varan.  
  
"I'm Ayame, and you're right. I'm a witch and so are they. That's Kagome, Sango, and Rin. Next to them are their familiars Starfire, Darkwing, and Riverswift. Earthsong is my familiar." Varan's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Really? Earthong? Wow! Good for him! He used to be part of my pack you know, until he left with Koga. He's Angel's brother, that wolf he's with over there." Ayame could see the two wolves greeting each other. Angel had brown fur, with a reddish ring on the top of her head like a halo. She could tell where her name came from. Varan smiled again then turned back to Koga. Without any warning at all she walloped him upside the head.   
  
"OW! What the fuck did you do that for?," he asked indignantly, rubbing his now sore head. She glared at him and pointed to Ayame and the other witches.  
  
"For being a jackass to these girls!," she answered. "You should know better!" She was going to hit him again, but Kurama grabbed her arm, stopping her in midswing.   
  
"Varan, now is really not the time for this," he said calmly. He looked over at Sesshomaru. "I would like to go over the situation if you don't mind. I'm a fairly good strategist and I believe I will be able to help you." Sesshomaru regarded the kitsune for a moment before nodding his consent.  
  
"Very well. Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and I shall brief you." Varan sighed and pried Kurama's hand off of her arm.  
  
"Well Kurama, that's your area of expertise so I'll leave you to it." She turned to the girls and her familiars. "Why don't you girls show me around? I'd like to get a better look at this place. The boys will settle themselves fine without me." (a/n: Varan is the only female in the pack.) Kagome saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask about Inuyasha's behavior. She was part demon after all, so maybe she would understand what he had meant. Suddenly a small blur came rushing through the castle doors and collided with Kurama's stomach.  
  
"Kurama! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" Kurama gasped trying to catch his breath so he could answer. Sitting in his arms was little Shippo grasping him around the middle in a tight hug. Finally Kurama was able to reply.  
  
"Sh-Shippo? Is that you? I thought you were dead!," he exclaimed. Shippo shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I managed to get away and Kagome healed me just in time!" Kurama hugged Shippo and turned to look at Kagome.   
  
"I suppose I should thank you for saving my cousin Lady Kagome," he said, smiling warmly. "After our family was attacked I thought I was the only survivor. I am very glad that I am not after all." Kagome smiled back at him.  
  
"You're very welcome Kurama. I was glad to help him." Shippo suddenly started sniffing the air and looked over at Varan. He jumped off of Kurama and scampered over to her climbing up onto her shoulder. He sniffed again curiously before speaking/  
  
"You're a half demon aren't you?," he asked. Varan nodded.  
  
"Yep half wolf demon," she replied. "I'm Koga's cousin." Shippo looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why do you and Kurama smell like each other?" Varan turned red and Kurama's face took on a faint pink tinge.  
  
"We're mated Shippo," he said. Kagome marveled at how calm he was. He was doing the exact opposite of what Inuyasha would be doing. Shippo's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between his cousin and the young hanyou.  
  
"Oh," he said. "So she's my cousin now too?" Varan smiled.  
  
"Yep I am Shippo. Is that ok with you?" Shippo smiled sweetly like only a little kid could.  
  
"Yeah! You're nice so I don't mind," he replied. Varan laughed and plucked him off her shoulder.   
  
"Well that's good. Say, why don't you go play with Earthsong and Angel? We need to talk about some grown up things ok?"  
  
"Ok." He jumped away from her and ran over to Earthsong and Angel. Varan smiled again, then turned to her pack.  
  
"Ginta, Hakkaku (did I spell that right?) come here." Immediately two wolf demons emerged from the group. "Get the pack settled. Make sure all our gear is ready if we need it. When that's done go ahead and explore or whatever. I'll put out the call if there's a battle. And behave yourselves understand?" She raised her voice so the whole pack could hear the last part. She grinned at them and they all chuckled lightly.   
  
"Of course mother," Ginta replied sarcastically. "We'll all behave like good little boys, don't worry." Varan laughed and shooed them with a hand.  
  
"Get going then, no use sticking around here." They grinned and gathered their things. As they began walking to the castle she yelled one last order. "And no tracking mud!" They laughed and continued on, chatting and laughing. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"How can they be so carefree before a battle?," he asked. Varan shrugged, he tail waving gently from side to side.  
  
"There's no use worrying about it. We enjoy what peace we have, and when the battle comes, we won't be weighed down by worries or fears. Live life to the fullest and you will never have any regrets."  
  
"That's an interesting way to look at things," commented Rin. She turned to the boys who were watching them intently. "Hey aren't you supposed to be planning an attack Naraku?"  
  
"Maybe we should send Darkwing and them to make sure they stay focus," added Sango. Varan snickered.  
  
"Gotta keep an eye on these ones alright, or else they might get into trouble." Ayame laughed and started walking away pulling Varan with her. She was liking this girl more and more, and so were the others.   
  
"Damn straight. But Darkwing, Riverswift and Starfire will make sure they stay focused on the task and keep them out of mischief." The girls laughed and headed away from the boys, ignoring Inuyasha, and Koga's angry growls. Miroku watched them go shaking his head.  
  
"Koga my friend, I'm not sure it was a good thing for you to bring her here." Koga sighed and rubbed the sore spot on his head.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to, but I had no other choice." He turned to Kurama. "And you mated her? How can you stand dealing with her everyday? She's part of the reason I went out on my own." Kurama shrugged and gave him a small smile.  
  
"I guess I'm used to it by now. She can be a handfull, but her heart's in the right place." Inuyasha shook his head in disgust.   
  
"We've had plenty of trouble with those bitches already. I'm positive that throwing a hanyou like her into the mess will only make things worse for us." Kurama gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Ah, so you are fond of the young ladies then aren't you? Have you told them how you feel yet?" Inuyasha gaped at him. Kurama laughed as Miroku and Koga gave him similar looks. "I guess you haven't then. Well I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually." Inuyasha shed his stupor and glared at his new ally.  
  
"Feh, stupid fox, mind your own business," he growled. Kurama merely smiled again, wisely dropping the subject. He knew Varan would see to it those girls knew what was going on. She would love to play matchmaker. He noticed the girl's familiars watching him. Starfire's scales had taken on a light orange color as she listened to the demons talk. She could tell things would get interesting very soon.  
  
The girls sat in the kitchen trading stories over lunch. They told Varan about how they had met the boys and about the prophesy. Varan told them about her parents and how she had met Kurama.  
  
"My father was the leader of the southern pack and my mother was a human. When Father died, I took his place as head of the pack," she said. "Kurama I met two years ago. I had been hunting and gotten attacked by a demon. Full demons don't like half breeds like me you see, and try to kill them when they find one. So anyway, I killed the demon, but was badly injured and I passed out. When I woke up he was there leaning over me. I was so surprised I sat up and punched him in the jaw." The girls chuckled and Varan grinned. "Once I had calmed down, he treated my wounds and we began to talk. We eventually became friends and he would come by and visit often. Then one day last year he asked me to be his mate. I've never been happier in my life. I was lucky to find him." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he seems like a good guy," she said. "Speaking of guys, can I ask you something about demon males?"  
  
"Sure go ahead," Varan replied. Kagome told her about the conversation she had with Inuyasha. Varan listened intently. When Kagome was finished she grinned again. Sango, Ayame, and Rin scolded their friend for not telling them sooner. When they were finished Varan spoke up.  
  
"Kagome do you love Inuyasha?," she asked. Kagome blushed and looked at the table.   
  
"Y-yes I do. I have for a while, but I can't figure out how he feels about me." Varan smiled reasuringly.  
  
"Well don't worry. He called you his bitch right? That means he considers you to be his mate, so he most likely returns your feelings." Kagome looked up, her heart soaring.  
  
"Really?" Varan laughed and nodded.  
  
"Really Kagome." She turned to the others. "And if I'm not mistaken I believe the others feel the same about you girls." They stared at her in shock. She laughed at the looks on their faces. "I'm serious you guys. So..." She leaned back in her chair grinning mischievously. "Do you want help getting them to admit it?"  
  
Inuyasha: You didn't.  
  
Varan: Yep! Now I can torture you IN the fic as well as out of the fic!   
  
Koga: Why me? And what's with all the cousins?  
  
Varan: I dunno, that's what I came up with. Oh, before I go, I wanna clear up some things in case anyone is confused. Inuyasha is a full demon. Sesshomaru is his full brother also, just in case anyone is confused about that. Also Starfire's moods. The darker the color the stronger the emotion. Here's a key for future reference.  
  
Saphire- normal  
  
Orange- amused  
  
Red- anger/ rage  
  
Grey- sad  
  
Purple- content  
  
Black- hatred  
  
Pink- embarassed  
  
White- fear  
  
Green- shame  
  
Gold- joy  
  
I hope that helps if anyone is confused.  
  
Kurama: Um Varan?  
  
Varan: Yeah?  
  
Kurama: Why did you make us mates?  
  
Varan: *blush* Uh- well I uh.  
  
Kurama: You want to be my mate?  
  
Varan: *gulp* Well uh yeah I do.  
  
Kurama: Really? Because I want to be yours too.  
  
Varan: Really?   
  
Kurama: Yes really/  
  
Varan: Yeah! Well come on then!  
  
Kurama: Huh?   
  
Varan: We have to tell my family!  
  
Kurama: Oh, alright.  
  
Varan: gtg! See you guys next time!  
  
Kurama: Bye! 


	15. chapter 15

Review responses:  
  
SoulDreamer: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
New Fan: Well, sorry but you have to wait another chapter for that. I finally figured out what I wanted to do to Naraku!  
  
Holly: Thanks! lol. I know it could never happen really, but I can dream right? lol. It's hard to do long chappies. Sorry! I do try! This one is REALLY short though. I'm not good at writing fighting stuff you see.   
  
angry bwahahaha: Thank you! I think so too! Ok here's what you've been waiting for! I'm not good at fighting scenes, but I did my best.   
  
Varan: YEAH!!! NARAKU'S GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Naraku: Why haven't I been in the author notes?  
  
Varan: Because you're a sick freaky baboon.  
  
Naraku: Oh.  
  
Varan: You're only here now because I have a message for you from a reviewer.  
  
Naraku: What is it?  
  
Varan: HollyHolly hates your vile rotting guts.  
  
Naraku: Why does everyone hate me?  
  
Varan: *rolls eyes* See previous answer baboon boy. Now get outta here! You make me sick!  
  
Shippo: Is he gone?  
  
Varan: Yes Shippo, he's gone.  
  
Shippo: Good.   
  
Varan: Where's Kurama?  
  
Angel: Trying to get Koga and the others out of hiding. They're very scared now that you put yourself in the story.  
  
Varan: Hahaha right. Well I'll get them using my authoress powers. *snaps fingers and they all appear*  
  
Inuyasha: Shit!  
  
Kurama: Oh stop acting like children!  
  
Koga: But she's gonna do something to us, I know it!  
  
Varan: Calm down, I won't be mean. Well not yet at least.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's not very reassuring.  
  
Varan: Oh well. Too bad for you. Here Just read this. You'll like it, Naraku is finally gonna die!  
  
Inuyasha: Really? Finally!  
  
Varan: Yep. Now hush up and read!  
  
Whatever reply the girls would have given was prevented by a mental call from Darkwing.  
  
: We have a plan girls. We need you to come to the study so we can tell you what to do. We plan to attack immediately. : The girls shared a look and stood as one. They swiftly headed to the study. As soon as they entered Kurama spoke.  
  
"Varan, we need you to gather the pack. We will be leading a frontal attack to distract Naraku, while Inuyasha and the others sneak in to take him by surprise." He met her eyes grimly. "It will mean many casualties for the pack, but it's our best chance." Varan nodded to him, her eyes hardening.   
  
"We knew that when we answered Koga's request. We are prepared for the consequences of our decision." Kurama turned his emerald gaze to the young witches.   
  
"Once you're inside, Kagura will take you directly to Naraku. It's up to you and the men to take him down." He looked at each person in turn. "Are you all prepared?" They all nodded their assent. "Alright. Varan put out the call. It is time to end this once and for all." Varan left the study, mind calling as she did.   
  
: Angel, put out the call. We are leading the attack. I'll meet you outside. :  
  
: Right away, : Angel replied. Varan could hear Angel let loose a long howl summoning the pack. She quickly made it to where the pack was congregating, with their weapons in their hands. Kurama came right up behind her. Ginta handed Varan her best glaive and Kurama took out his rose whip. Varan stood tall and proud, facing her pack with grim determination.  
  
"We will lead a frontal attack on Naraku's forces," she told them. "Many of us may be killed, but we still have to try. We need to give Kagome and the others a chance to get at Naraku. Are you sure you still want to fight? I will not blame you if you back down." Ginta stepped forward.  
  
"We will follow your lead Varan. We are ready to do what we can against Naraku." Varan gave a humorless smile, allowing her fangs to show.  
  
"Then let's show him what the southern wolf tribe is made of." The pack gave a collective shout and raised their weapons in salute. Varan turned to Kurama and gave him a quick kiss before leading the way to Naraku's hideout with Kurama and the pack following.  
  
At the castle they were met by an army of demons. As they approached, a cat demon separated himself from the rest.   
  
"This is foolish," he sneered. He looked directly at Kurama. "Why help a bunch of weak human wenches? Join us and Naraku will reward you greatly." Varan growled angrily. Kurama put a calming hand on her shoulder. He fixed the cat demon with an icy gaze.  
  
"I have no intention of helping that monster. And those so called weak human girls will be the ones to save us all from enslavement." The demon shrugged.   
  
"Well I gave you the chance. If you still refuse, then I have no choice but to kill you all." He raised one arm and brought it down in a chopping motion. Immediately the demons surged forward. Varan shouted some quick final orders.  
  
"Kill as many as you can except for the cat! He's MINE!" The pack let loose a loud battle cry and attacked. Varan sought out the cat demon, slicing through any other who got in her way.  
  
Kagura led our heroes to where Naraku was supposed to be observing the battle. But instead of Naraku, they came face to face with a golem. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and yelled over his shoulder at the girls and their familiars.  
  
"We'll take care of the golem. You go find Naraku."  
  
"But...," Kagome began.  
  
"Don't argue bitch just go!" As the last word left his lips he began to attack, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku right behind him. Still the girls hesitated. Finally Starfire took maters into her own hands...er...tails. She sprouted four tails and grabbed one girl in each tail.  
  
: COME ON! What are you waiting for? He's near...I can smell his putrid scent,: she roared. Her scales had become pitch black as she followed the scent. They found Naraku standing in a large chamber. Once inside Starfire set the girls down gently. She grew in size until she was as large as Darkwing, hissing angrily.   
  
"Naraku, it is time to pay for taking Kagome!," she hissed, eyes flaming with anger. Naraku laughed.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that I will be killed by weak human girls?," he asked leering at them. "You are sadly mistaken." Suddenly he lashed out at them with many writhing tentacles. Darkwing and Starfire pounced, grabbing as many as they could in their claws and teeth. Earthsong and Riverswift went for his eyes. Naraku tried to fend them off with poison gas, but Sango used her wind powers to shield them. Naraku had greatly underestimated the power of the witches and their familiars. He was soon pinned to the wall by Darkwing and Starfire. Kagome used her flame arrows to keep him there. The familiars backed away from him to stand next to the girls. Torn and bloody, he stared at them in shock as they collectively gathered their powers. Kagome seized the power from her friends and the familiars. She grinned at Naraku as he looked at her with pure terror.   
  
"Good bye Naraku. Enjoy your stay in hell," she said.   
  
"NO!" He tried desperately to get loose, but it was futile. Kagome took the raw power and threw it straight at his black heart. There was a large flash of light, and then Naraku was no more. Kagome sighed and everything went black. All four girls collapsed to the stone floor out of exhaustion.  
  
Varan growled slicing through yet another demon to get to that damned cat. He would pay for insulting humans. Her mother would never forgive her for allowing him to do so in front of her. Finally she found him watching the battle and directing various demons. She growled again and pounced on him, catching him off guard. She knocked him onto his back and pressed her glaive lightly against his throat.  
  
"Now who's weak?," she asked. Quickly she slit his throat and he died instantly. Suddenly all the enemy demons collapsed, like puppets whose strings had been cut. The wolf pack slowly lowered their weapons, looking to Varan for answers. She shrugged showing she had no idea either. Suddenly Kagura and Kanna appeared in the middle of the battle field. She smiled for the first time in years. Opening her mouth she spoke, her voice projecting over the battle ground.  
  
"Naraku is dead!," she cried joyously. "The battle is over! We have won!" The pack cheered and congratulated each other, glad to be alive. Varan found Kurama and hugged him fiercely. They were both alive! She pulled away and turned to the pack.  
  
"Come on boys, we have to bury the dead, then we shall return to the castle and celebrate!" They set to work immediately. Many had been killed, but there was still a good number left alive. About three fourths of the pack had survived. Varan grinned to herself. If they weren't dead, then she would still get her chance at helping the girls get the guys to admit their feelings. She couldn't wait.  
  
Varan: There ya go! HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I got 50 reviews!!!! I love you people!!!!!!! lol.   
  
Kagome: YES I FINALLY KILLED HIM!  
  
Varan: Yep you all did great!  
  
Inuyasha: But I wanted to kill the baboon!  
  
Varan: Sorry Inuyasha, maybe next time.  
  
Kurama: Just be happy we're all still alive.  
  
Miroku: Especially Lady Sango.  
  
Sango: *blush* Um thanks Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Of course. Lady Sango will you please bear my child?  
  
Sango: Grrr I knew it! *WHAM*   
  
Miroku: Ow! *sigh* Every time the same answer.  
  
Varan: Poor Miroku. Here have a cookie.  
  
Miroku: Why?  
  
Varan: Cookies make everything better!  
  
Miroku: Uh if you say so.  
  
Varan: Ok peeps time to go. See you in the next chapter!! 


	16. chapter 16

Review responses:  
  
Bwahahaha: ^_^ yep I know wonderful isn't it?   
  
Sakura: They are aren't they? Especially Inu and Kagome!!  
  
Varan: Wow my 16th chapter! I'm so proud!  
  
Inuyasha: You know you have that school thing in a couple of days right?  
  
Varan: Grrrrrrrrrrr I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: *sigh* Not again.  
  
Varan: I have a ton of home work and the stupid midterms are this month and my math regents! Math is the subject from hell!  
  
Kagome: I agree!   
  
Kurama: Varan...just calm down.  
  
Varan: NO!  
  
Kurama: Varan...you can let off some steam on Jaken ok?  
  
Varan: *blink* I can? YEAH! Rin come here!  
  
Rin: What?   
  
Varan: We're gonna go torture Jaken!  
  
Rin: Really? Cool! You don't mind do you Fluffy?  
  
Fluffy: Stop calling me Fluffy! I don't care what happens to the gay toad.  
  
Rin: Ok! Let's go Varan!  
  
Varan: *grabbing random torture devices* Ok let's go!  
  
For disclaimer see earlier chapters.  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of arguing.  
  
"What do you mean she's not awake yet? If you're awake, shouldn't she be awake too?," demanded an angry voice.   
  
"Shut up! You'll wake her! She used the most energy so she needs the most time to recover! She's never gonna get a chance to if you keep yelling like that!," replied another angry voice. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. Inuyasha and Ayame were arguing right outside the door of the infirmary. She stood and got dressed, creeping out of the infirmary up behind the two arguing teens.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Ow! Bitch what the fu-" Inuyasha stopped realizing she was up and walking. "Dammit! I can't believe you snuck up on me like that!" Kagome laughed and tugged on one of his ears.  
  
"It was easy since you were distracted arguing with Ayame," she told him. Ayame laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
"Kagome you're up! Sorry if we woke you," she said.   
  
"That's ok it's no problem."   
  
"KAGOME!" A large ball of fur hurled itself at her, followed by Kurama and Varan.   
  
"Hello Shippo," Kagome greeted, hugging the kit.  
  
"You're all better!," he exclaimed happily. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up!" Kagome smiled touched by his concern.  
  
"I'm fine Shippo, there was no need to worry." Shippo sighed happily and hugged her again.  
  
"I'm glad," he told her.  
  
"So are we," added Varan grinning at her friend. "And now that you're awake, I need to talk to you and Starfire."   
  
"Oh...alright. Shippo go play with Kurama ok?" Shippo sighed, but complied with her request and jumped onto Kurama's shoulder. Kagome followed Varan outside to the courtyard, which was empty except for Starfire and them. Her scales turned a brilliant gold color at her joy at seeing Kagome on her feet. Varan sat on a nearby bench and gestured for Kagome to sit next to her.  
  
"Do you want Inuyasha to admit that he loves you?," she asked. Kagome thought about it for a moment then nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes I do. But how can we? He's such a stubborn..." Varan raised a hand to cut her off.  
  
"Yes I know, but I have an idea." She grinned almost...evilly. "But I need Starfire's help." Starfire's eyes twinkled as she regarded the girls.  
  
"I'll do what I can," she told them. Varan smiled at her.   
  
"Ok then, here's my plan. First you need to..." Starfire's scales turned orange as she listened to the plan. Kagome grinned when Varan finished.   
  
"Ya know, I think this'll work, as long as we don't blow it by cracking up." Varan laughed.   
  
"You can act can't you?," she asked. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I can try," she replied. "As long as I keep our goal in mind I should be ok." Varan bared her fangs in a large grin.  
  
"Well then let's do it!"  
  
Inuyasha was curious about what Varan wanted with Kagome. He followed her calming scent out to the courtyard. But to his surprise Varan wasn't the one talking to her. It was a MALE wolf demon, presumably from Varan's pack. He was talking and laughing with Kagome. Inuyasha began to growl angrily. This demon was being WAY too friendly with Kagome! Suddenly the demon grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Ok that's it! Inuyasha stalked over to them, still growling deep in his chest.   
  
"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?," he ground out. The demon looked at him haughtily.   
  
"I am talking to the lovely young woman who killed Naraku," he replied. "Is there a problem?" Kagome looked over at the dog demon slightly annoyed.  
  
"Inuyasha, Flamer and I were just having a nice conversation," she said. Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon.   
  
"So why the fuck did he touch you like that?" Flamer shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I would like to pursue her as a mate," he said. Inuyasha's growl rose to a whole new level of ferocity.  
  
"She's MY mate so keep your fucking hands off her!" Flamer snorted.   
  
"Why? You don't care about her do you? She'd be much better off with me."  
  
"You're an idiot," Inuyasha growled. "Of course I care about her! I love her!" Kagome's eyes glowed with happiness. Flamer regarded him a moment before chuckling softly.  
  
"Wow Varan was right that was easy," he said. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"What?" Flamer grinned and began to change. Soon a small orange scaled dragon was in his place. Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground. Kagome laughed and walked over to him.  
  
"Thanks Starfire, you did great," she said. She smiled and cupped Inuyasha's cheek in her hand. "And I love you too." Inuyasha closed his mouth and looked at her startled. She loved him? YES! He grinned and bent down capturing her lips with his own. She tasted sweet, better than the sweetest candy. Kagome immediately responded, shyly moving her mouth with his. Inuyasha growled contentedly as she reached up and massaged his ears. (I LOVE the ears!!) Suddenly he pulled away and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to their room to officially make her his mate.  
  
Starfire watched them go happily. Mission accomplished. She turned when Varan jumped out of the tree she had been hiding in. Varan grinned triumphantly.   
  
"Good job Flamer," she said chuckling. Starfire hissed her amusement.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "It was a good plan. It worked like a charm." Varan nodded and started walking thinking about her next victims. Koga would be easy too. Inuyasha was easy because he was so possessive. Koga was a tough guy who never backed down from a challenge. She would get a bit of exercise this time. But first she had to find Ayame, then she would deal with her dear cousin.  
  
Varan: Hmmm a bit shorter than I wanted.  
  
Kagome: *blush* I think it's fine!  
  
Varan: Don't think it needs more detail? *evil smile*  
  
Kagome: NO!  
  
Varan: Hahahaha don't worry about it Kagome, I wouldn't be able to go into much more detail anyway. I'd be as red as you!  
  
Kagome: Good!  
  
Kurama: Are you calm now?  
  
Varan: Yep! Oh Rin's still torturing Jaken, since she wasn't in this chapter.  
  
Kurama: Alot of years of pent up anger does that to a person.  
  
Varan: Yep. I think Fluffy even went to help her.  
  
Kurama: Well that's all well and good, but don't you have home work?  
  
Varan: Ummm no of course not.* looks at Kurama innocently*  
  
Kurama: Right. Come on missy, time to get to work.  
  
Varan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *drags Varan away still screaming*  
  
Kagome: Wow, she's worse than me! Well bye for now! 


	17. chapter 17

Varan: Oh wow sorry I've been taking so long! But here's the next chapter. Oh btw there's an improtant note at the end so please read it!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bwahahaha: Well at least you're calmer now. And I'm not that creative, I just have alot of time to think. And I agree about those two. I think they are the cutest couple ever!  
  
New Fan: Glad you like it! Once again, sorry I've been a little slow with this chapter.  
  
watrspkl: Thanks! I appreciate your feedback alot!  
  
Varan: Ok on to the next chapter!  
  
Varan found Ayame talking to Angel and Earthsong. The two wolves greeted her enthusiastically as soon as she was in sight, jumping around her and frantically wagging their tails. Varan laughed and scratched them both on the ears.  
  
"Hey you two, what's going on?," she asked cheerfully.  
  
: Just getting to know my brother's partner, : Angel replied, broadcasting so that Earthsong and Ayame could hear her as well.   
  
"So is she good enough?" Angel gave a very human nod.  
  
: Yep, she's more than just good enough. : Varan waited for Ayame to turn her attention to Earthsong before asking her next question.  
  
: And is she a good mate for Koga?, : she asked mentally so only Angel could hear her. Angel turned her head to look at the young woman contentedly scratching her brother's ears.  
  
: Well she's strong, loud, doesn't care what other people think about her, and stubbor as a mule. : She turned back to Varan, her eyes twinkling with mirth. : I'd say she's perfect for Koga.: Varan laughed mentally so that Ayame wouldn't hear.   
  
: My thoughts exactly, : she said. : Well now that I have your agreement, I'm going to talk to talk to her about just that. Would you mind taking Earthsong and making yourselves scarse for a while? :   
  
: Of course. Have fun with Koga, : she replied chuckling mischeviously in Varan's mind.   
  
: Oh I will. Now go on, scat! : The two wolves obeyed and left them alone. Varan turned to her friend. "Hey Ayame, I have a question for you."   
  
"Sure, what is it?" Varan sat down next to her with a sigh. Hopefully Ayame wouldn't loose her temper with her. She looked over at her friend.  
  
"Do you love my cousin? And answer honestly, because I know he loves you. He just needs some help admiting it." She waited for Ayame to scream or yell or throw a fit of rage at the suggestion. But she didn't. She did something no one had ever seen her do before. She BLUSHED! Her cheeks turned a light pink as Varan watched. She took a deep breath and mummbled a reply.  
  
"Yes I do love him. Even if he is a jackass," she muttered quietly. A normal human wouldn't have heard her, but Varan did. She grinned and stood.  
  
"Good. Now I just have to deal with my cousin," she said. She left, trying to find Koga's scent, leaving a shocked and confused Ayame staring at the chair she had just been sitting in.  
  
Koga was in the training room, getting a little work out. Varan watched him for a moment then approached. He saw her moving toward him and stopped what he was doing.  
  
"What do you want Varan?," he asked. Varan laughed at the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Nice to see you too cous," she replied. "I just wanted to see if you were up to a little bet. He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What kind of bet?" Varan shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing big. I just bet I can beat you in a fight. If I win you have to do something for me."  
  
"And if I win?" She shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know, you think of something. It's not like you're going to win anyway." Koga growled at the suggestion that he couldn't beat a half breed, and a female also! What could he have her do if...WHEN...he won? Something that would annoy her to no end.  
  
"Ok but I win -which I will- then you have to babysit Shippo when he's all hyped up on sugar." Varan laughed.  
  
"Ok then, it's a bet." She clasped her hand in his own to seal the bet. The she set about thrashing his tail. (a/n: No offense to Shippo! Just that would be kinda scary don't you think? lol)   
  
Koga growled in annoyance as he searched for Ayame. He had lost. That damn bitch had kicked his ass in two minutes flat! And now he had to fullfill his part of the bet.  
  
"Ok, well I won so here's what you gotta do," she had said. "I know you love Ayame and don't even bother trying to deny it! So, what I want you to do is tell her! She loves you too and I know she'll accept you so do it!" Koga cursed his cousin as he walked. Now he had to find Ayame and tell her how he felt. Varan claimed that she felt the same, but was she telling the truth? Was this some kind of cruel joke she was pulling? Well it didn't matter, he still had to tell her. He had his honor after all. He finally found her walking through one of the many hallways. She waved when she saw him and walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Koga. Have you seen Varan anywhere?," she asked. Koga growled again at the mention of his cousin's name.   
  
"Yeah you could say that," he replied. "And I'm not very happy with her right now."   
  
"Why did she set your tail on fire again?" Koga shook his head. He had forgotten over the years how much Varan liked pulling pranks on him. But that wasn't what he was here for.  
  
"No, nothing like that. But I need to talk to you Ayame." He looked her straight in the eye and spoke again. "Ayame I...I..." He stopped. Why couldn't he say it? Why was this so hard? She sighed and punched him lightly.  
  
"Hey, spit it out! I don't have all day ya know!" He growled angrily.  
  
"Damn bitch, I'm trying to tell you that I want you as my mate and you go and say that? Do you know how hard this is for me?," he yelled. Ayame stared at him with large round eyes. He swallowed nervously when he realized what he just blurted out. Suddenly Ayame's face lit up in a grin. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him briefly then started heading toward their room. He watched her stupidly for a moment and she turned back to look at him.  
  
"Comming?" Koga blinked and nodded dumbly, following her to their room. Guess Varan had been right after all.   
  
(Hmm well that was short. Why don't we see what Shippo and Kurama are doing?)  
  
Kurama decided to teach Shippo how to use his powers, since his foster mother was too "busy" to play with him. He had Shippo show him what he already knew how to do. Shippo could to some illusions but not many, and he still couldn't control his energy and make a rose whip, but for now the spinning top was a good enough weapon. Once Shippo got a little older he would teach him how to use his energy to create a weapon. For now they would work on the illusions. Shippo learned fairly quickly. He mastered most of the illusions that Kurama showed him, except for an adult demon. But Kurama was proud of his cousin anyway. Later they found Varan again. She was talking to some of the other pack members. Kurama smiled and walked over to them. Varan waved and continued her story.  
  
"So, I beat him in two minutes flat, and he was off to talk to Ayame. Another job well done I think," she said. The others laughed. Kurama guessed who she was talking about. Really, who else could it be?  
  
"Did you pick on Koga again Varan?," he asked. She nodded clearly satisfied with herself.  
  
"Yep and I got him and Ayame together at the same time! Am I good or what?" Kurama chuckled and told Shippo to go play, then went back to his mate.   
  
"I hope you didn't hurt him too badly," he said. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Not really, just his pride. It must hurt to be beaten by your younger half breed cousin."   
  
"Probably." He smiled and hugged her to him. "So who's next on your hit list?"   
  
"Miroku and Sango. I'm going easy on him though. He already admited to himself that he loves her or so I'm told. So I'll just talk to Darkwing. I'm sure he can convince him to tell Sango." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now come on, I want to show you how much Shippo's learned today. We were busy too." They walked hand in hand in search of the kitsune. Now that she had accomplished her goal for the day it was time to relax.  
  
Varan: Ok so I'm inviting all my faithful reviewers to a pool party fic! Want in? Just give me your pen name or a name you want to use and something about you so that I know how to write you. And you can have a date from any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha character except for Kurama. If it's a character from another series tell me and if I know the character then it'll be fine, but I don't know very many anime.   
  
Shippo: Please come! I'm gonna DJ!  
  
Kagome: And there will be lots of character bashing!  
  
Varan: Yep. Oh and give me ideas for games in your review if you can. I know t or d for example, but I need dare ideas. So review! 


	18. chapter 18

Varan: Hey everyone! I had to put my fic in the crossover section because if I didn't my story would have been removed! I hope you found it ok!   
  
Review responses:   
  
Holly: Ok that's fine! Thanks for the details that helps allot! And yes I know Shadow, no problem! I appreciate you being a part of it. I think it's good to get the reviewers involved. It makes things more fun.  
  
Dragon game: Thanks and don't worry I update whenever I can!  
  
Polaris: Inuyasha's my fave too! Sure you can have him! Sorry everyone else, but she asked first! And yes I will do Fluffy and Rin. They'll be in the next chapter after this. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
corner lover: Ok and I am hurrying! It's hard to think up new ways to make them confess!  
  
Lady Banshee: No, they're not the same, the author notes are similar that's all. I was really sick and getting kinda angry about it.  
  
New: Thanks. And now it's only one to go! YEAH!  
  
Cookie6: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Bwahahaha: Ok no problem. Hmmm who to put you with? Well let me think about it and I'll get back to you ok?  
  
Varan: Ok well, I just want to say to FF net that one of your hunters told me this is not a chat room. DUH! I just want to be friendly with the reviewers and have a little fun! What's wrong with that? Well anyway here's Miroku and Sango! Enjoy!  
  
Darkwing walked through the halls of the castle, his feet making no sound on the stone floor. He had just talked to Varan about Sango and Miroku's relationship and both agreed that Miroku should just tell her. So Varan promised to keep Sango occupied while he talked to Miroku. Miroku was talking to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before he was suddenly pulled away by Darkwing.   
  
"Darkwing what are you doing?," he asked as he tried to regain his balance.   
  
: We need to talk, : Darkwing replied. : About Sango. : That caught Miroku's interest. He excused himself from his cousins and allowed Darkwing to lead him to an empty room in the library where he knew no one would disturb them. Miroku sat in an empty chair and Darkwing sat on his haunches in front of him.  
  
"So what is it about Sango that we need to discuss?"  
  
: Her feelings. And yours as well. How do you feel about her? : Miroku blinked. Where had this come from all of a sudden?   
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious that I love her," he said slowly, not sure of what Darkwing would say. "But apparently I was wrong," Darkwing shook his head.  
  
"Not really. It is obvious to everyone...except for Sango. She doesn't know if you are showing her that you care, or it you're planning something lecherous. : Miroku couldn't decide whether that was amusing or annoying. He hadn't groped her or any other woman for this long and she still thought he was up to something?   
  
"Does this mean that she still has no feelings for me?," he asked.  
  
: I didn't say that. : Miroku sighed in frustration.  
  
"Then what is it that you are saying?"   
  
: That she does have feelings for you, but she is unsure of YOUR feelings for her.   
  
"So what can I do to let her know how I feel?"  
  
: Do exactly what you just said. Let her know. Tell her outright, or she'll never get it. You have to vocalize what you feel and show her that you mean it, or else you'll never win her over. : Miroku nodded and stood.  
  
"I will. Thank you for your help Darkwing."  
  
: No problem Miroku. :  
  
Sango had finally managed to get rid of Varan. She liked Varan, but she didn't like it when someone continually babbled on about nothing. Varan had been doing that for a straight 10 minutes before one of her pack mates came to ask her a question and Sango quickly made her escape. She decided to go to her room and relax for a while. Besides, maybe Miroku would be there...she shook her head. There I go again! Thinking about that pervert non-stop! But, he had been so nice lately, and he hadn't been perverted at all. And the way he looked at her with those gorgeous violet eyes...her thoughts were interrupted as she reached the door to the room. She shook her head again to clear it and went inside. Miroku was there sitting on his bed. When she came in he stood and looked into her dark eyes.  
  
"Sango, could I talk to you for a moment?" It took a moment for Sango to be able to answer him. She was lost in his violet gaze. Finally she gained enough of her wits back to reply.  
  
"Uh s-sure Miroku. What did you want to talk about?"   
  
"Sango, I know I'm not the most...honorable of men. Or at least I wasn't before. But after I met you, my whole outlook on women changed. I found that other women no longer interested me anymore. My gaze...and sometimes my hand...was always drawn to you. I've come to realize that I love you, and I want you as my mate." Sango couldn't believe her ears. Miroku was saying he loved her? This couldn't be happening, it just wasn't possible. But those eyes. There was no lied in those eyes, only sincerity, a little fear, and...and...love. He wasn't just trying to get her to sleep with him. He LOVED her!  
  
"Oh Miroku!" She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"S-Sango? What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Sango laughed and pulled away to look up at him again.   
  
"You stupid lecher," she said chuckling. "Nothing's wrong, quite the opposite. Everything is wonderful. I love you too, even if you are a lech. I would gladly be your mate." Miroku's eyes lit up with joy.   
  
"You will? Oh Sango, you've made me so...hey wait a minute. I told you I wasn't a lecher anymore! You wound me Sango." She laughed at the expression of mock hurt on his face.  
  
"No you're not a lecher," she amended. "You're MY lecher. Got that?" Miroku laughed as well.  
  
"That's right my love. Don't worry, I won't forget." Sango laughed again and pulled him down for a kiss. She would make sure he never did forget it.  
  
Varan: Awww they're so cute!  
  
Sango: *blush* Oh shut up Varan!  
  
Varan: Haha ok ok. Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you like my party fic idea. Only two chapters to go so be patient! TTFN! 


	19. chapter 19

Varan: Sorry about not updating everyone, but FF net blocked me from updating until today! So here's an extra chapter for you!  
  
Review responses:  
  
KagomeRoseWish: Sorry but Inu is taken. You can have Fluffy though. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Varan: Ok now onto Rin and Fluffy!!!  
  
Riverswift sat watching Rin study the spell book. As soon as Rin became totally engrossed with her reading she would quietly slip away. Darkwing had passed on a message from Varan earlier. Rin and Sesshomaru were the only ones left. Well, she was sure she wouldn't have any trouble with Sesshomaru. Finally! Rin's concentration was wholly on the spell she was studying. Time to get to work! Riverswift quickly and silently exited the library and headed for Sesshomaru's study. She was surprised to find Jaken standing outside the door.   
  
"Filthy rodent," he spat when he saw her. "What are you doing? Lord Sesshomaru is in there and I will not let the likes of you disturb him!" Riverswift glared at him and tried to pass. Jaken knocked her away with his staff. Apparently he had forgotten that Riverswift was no ordinary otter. He suddenly found himself encased in ice from the neck down. Riverswift pushed him out of the way and looked back at him before entering.  
  
: That should teach you, you ugly toad! : Jaken cursed and tried to free himself to no avail. Very pleased with herself, Riverswift jumped up and pulled on the door handle. She jumped off as the door swung open and calmly walked into Sesshomaru's study.  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk waiting for her. He had heard the small conflict going on outside the door. It was highly amusing to see his retainer be outsmarted by an animal. He was also curious as to why Riverswift had come on her own. He could tell Rin wasn't with her. They were usually inseparable from each other, so why was she alone now? He heard Jaken curse and gave a slight smile. Riverswift must have lost her temper. The door opened and the small otter trotted into his study looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Hello Riverswift," he greeted. "I see you have spoken to Jaken." Riverswift chirped merrily at him and jumped onto his desk. She walked over and settled herself down on the book he had been reading. Once she was comfterble she looked up at him.  
  
: Hello Sesshomaru, : she said. : I hope I'm not disturbing you, :   
  
"No not at all," he told her. "But may I ask why you are here? I suspect it has something to do with Rin, seeing as she isn't with you."  
  
: Well yes, it does have to do with Rin. Do you remember when you talked to her about her having a mate? You told her that only a demon could handle her and she asked what you meant? You said you would tell her once Naraku was taken care of. Surely you haven't forgotten that. :  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten."  
  
: Then why haven't you told her? She can't wait forever you know. : Sesshomaru looked down at her haughtily.  
  
"I will speak to her when I feel it is the right tome to do so," he told her stiffly.  
  
: Of course, of course. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten. : She stood and stretched leisurely. : I'll take my leave now if I may. I left Rin studying in the library. She's probably wondering where I am. : She jumped off of the desk and started out the door. Just before she was completely out of the room she stuck her head back in. : By the way, you might want to ask Kagome or Starfire to defrost Jaken for you. : Sesshomaru sighed and followed her out, ignoring Jaken's shout for help. The library huh? Well, maybe Kagome was there as well. He headed to the library. Riverswift watched him go, chuckling to herself. She knew for a fact that Kagome was with Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru probably knew it as well. She sent a mental message to Starfire to defrost Jaken...in a few hours...and wandered off to find something to do.  
  
Rin was still absorbed in her book when Sesshomaru found her. She didn't notice that he had come up behind her until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She jumped up in surprise and almost knocked the chair over. When she saw who it was she sat back down and turned to face him.   
  
"Sesshomaru! Don't do that! You know how I get when I read!," she exclaimed. He waited for her to calm down a little. Things could get dangerous if he made her angry. Finally she had calmed down and was willing to talk to him. "So what's up?"   
  
"Rin, do you remember when we discussed you having a mate? I believe it is time to answer your question from then." Rin nodded looking up at him curiously.   
  
"Yes I remember," she replied. "I was wondering when this would be brought up. So what did you mean?" He said nothing, but took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Rin, you are long past the age to have found yourself a mate. I think that only a demon could handle you, and I think that demon should be me. Do you accept me as a mate?" Rin stared at him. Mate? Did her mean that...  
  
"Do you love me Sesshomaru?," she asked. "Is that why you are asking me this or is it for some other reason?" Sesshomaru shook his head.   
  
"Rin, there would be no other reason for me to choose you as my mate. If I was looking to gain something, do you think I could get it by choosing a human mate?" Rin smiled up at him.  
  
"Then yes, I accept." Sesshomaru smiled affectionately back. A smile he would only allow her to see. He kissed her to confirm the engagement. She was so young and innocent compared to him, but he would be gentle. After all it was his duty to look after his mate.  
  
Varan: YEAH! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I'll post the epilouge tomorrow. It's not very long, just something to wrap up the story. See you all then! 


	20. epilogue

Varan: Well, this is it folks! We have reached the end of the story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing it! Look for my next fic coming up soon, called Varan's Pool Party. It'll be tons of fun!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Bwahahaha: I'm glad you liked it. Oh and these are the guys who are left. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Miroku, and Koga. You can choose one of them for the next fic. Tell me who you'd prefer in your next review please! I want to get started on the party fic asap!  
  
Varan: And now here is the very short epilogue to The Slave!  
  
Five years later Kagome and the others were living happily with their families. Over the years they began to try to put an end to human slavery, but it would be a long process. Still, they were satisfied knowing they were making a difference. Kagome was now the proud mother of hanyou twins, a boy and a girl. Sango and Miroku had 5 children, a set of twins, both girls, and a set of triplets, two boys and another girl. Rin and Ayame both had one child each. Rin had a girl, and Ayame had a boy. Shippo stayed with Kagome also, Kagome and Inuyasha had adopted him after they were mated. Varan and Kurama would visit them often along with their two children, a boy and a girl. They had picked up on their mother's favorite pastime...annoying Koga. Also, all of the hanyou children had inherited their mother's powers and would make strong witches and wizards someday. The men were still under the subduing spells, much to their dismay. The women found it handy when they wanted help with the kids, or wanted to keep them from being a bad influence on the children. All in all, life was good for them all. The children grew up happy and healthy and worked on developing their powers. After all, a day could come where they would be the ones who would need to defend everything they loved.  
  
Varan: See? Told ya it would be short! I'm thinking about doing a sequel with the children, but I don't have any good ideas for it yet, so I'll just work on the party fic. Thanks again for reading my story! Until next time! 


End file.
